The Other Malfoy
by Specksofdirt
Summary: JK Rowling only mentioned Scorpius Malfoy in her Epilogue, but she forgot about the other Malfoy, Alora. Being the youngest, life is tough in Beauxbatons and now there is a new exchange programme, life is going to be anything but normal.
1. Teddy's Wedding

Chapter 1: Teddy's wedding.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

* * *

15-year-old Alora Malfoy was putting on a new dress, bought specially for her cousin's wedding, her 3rd cousin's wedding actually, Teddy Lupin.

"Lorie! Hurry up, or we will be late!" 15- year- old Scorpius Malfoy, her male doppelganger, said. Nodding her head and shooing him out of her room, Alora hurriedly clipped up her hair in a messy bun. She walked out of her room and towards the sitting room.

"Ready?" Draco Malfoy, her father, asked, he had piercing grey eyes, sleek Malfoy blonde hair and a pointed face; Scorpius looked exactly like him, except his eyes were a bit blue. Alora also had blonde hair and grey eyes but instead of piercing grey eyes, they were filled with happiness, because she has more of her mother's, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, features, she isn't really considered a 'Malfoy true and through', according to her grandfather. They all nodded and Flooed to The Burrow, where Teddy's wedding is held.

Upon arriving, their parents left them and began to mingle with the other adults, Scorpius and Alora walked inside the house and immediately saw Albus Potter and Louis Weasley, Scorpius's best mates, playing wizard's chess, and several other teenagers in other corners of the room. Scorpius walked towards them and immediately started up a conversation, surely about some boring dumb male hormones. Alora walked slowly and pulled a chair, feeling very uncomfortable in her dress. Not that she didn't want to be here, she loves Teddy, he is the best cousin among all the others, but over the years, they had to attend a lot of balls because of their parents' involvement in the Ministry of Magic, and met snobbish kids of important people that they couldn't anger. Therefore, Alora dreaded balls, dresses and anything related to it.

"Alora!" Chloë Posey, one of Alora's best friends in Beauxbatons, called. She has golden blonde hair that is curly but not to overdone and hazel eyes. Alora stood up and they hugged, while Chloë greeted her cousins, Louis and a pretty girl that looked like Chloë and Louis, probably Louis's sister.

"Ce garçon est gawking à vous"**(That boy is gawking at you.)**Alora said, looking a boy with black hair that was hold in place with what looked like gel, but it was a failed attempt as his hair was sticking out in all directions. Chloë rolled her eyes and pulled Alora out to the garden to find Gabriella Delacour Posey, Chloë's mother. As the evening approached, the wedding began. Alora took her place next to Scorpius and Chloë.

As the wedding tune played, we all stood up as Dominique, Louis's sister (Alora guessed correctly), walked down in the aisle with Louis, a couple of girls walked down accompanied by their dates, and Alora recognized one of them as Rose Weasley from one of her brother's pictures.

"Is that Rose Weasley? Your 'enemy' and best friends' cousins?" Alora asked Scorpius, who promptly scowled at the sarcasm in her voice when she said 'enemy'.

"Yea, that's Weasley. And please don't say 'best friends', it sounds so girly." He replied with a tinge of annoyance as Victorie walked down the aisle with her father and her mother and grandmother promptly began crying.

Alora rolled her eyes, "She doesn't look as buck- toothed and bushy haired as you described." She teased.

"Well, I guess, she has ... grown, I guess." Scorpius replied uncertainly, she has indeed grown, over the summer, Rose's hair was less Weasley ginger and became a nicer softer shade of auburn, a mix of her mother's and father's hair, and of course, with her clingy boyfriend, Andrei Smith, who Scorpius hated with every bone of his body. Mainly because her had a crush on her since Rose and Andrei started to go out. And also because Rose didn't bicker with him, like she does with Scorpius. They were constantly at odds, something that even Scorpius himself couldn't explain. Other than the obvious change of her relationship status- which Alora noticed with amusement- Rose also looked beautiful in her bridesmaid dress, Scorpius quickly looked away as he could feel himself turning red.

"Scorpius, are you blushing?!" She exclaimed in both surprise- as she never, in her whole life, seen her brother blush- and in amusement, as she knew why her brother was blushing. Scorpius closed his mouth shut and focused on the head in front of him. He looked at Alora after a while and saw her grinning madly, "You like her, don't you. You like Rose!" She whispered as the Chloë shushed her. Scorpius shook his head frantically and heaved a sigh of relief, as they had to stand up for the chairs to disappeared in order to clear the garden for dancing. He made a quick get away from his sister and went around hunting for Albus and Louis.

Alora smirked, although she didn't inherit the Malfoy features, she sure did inherit the Malfoy smirk, she sat on a empty sofa, and was quickly joined by Chloë and Georgia Guichard, a girl with chestnut brown hair and bright blue- green eyes. The three girls began to talk aimlessly as the music changed to somewhat rock- ish, which was weird as they were at a wedding.

"Let's dance!" Chloë said in a thick French accent, except it sounded like 'ets danrce! over the loud music but they understood her anyway. Alora hesitated, not knowing what to do, she did not feel like dancing to rock music when my parents and grandparents are here. Malfoys are suppose to have, quote her grandfather Lucius 'grace, elegance and poise'.

"I think I'll pass, my feet won't be able to dance in this killer heels." She made up an excuse, Chloë and Georgia nodded and began to dance. Alora spotted some butterbeer and quickly took a sip, her father doesn't allow any form of liquid other than water and pumpkin juice, and she has never drank it before until last year, Scorpius smuggled it in to the house, and she loved it ever since.

Thinking about Scorpius, Alora is certain that he likes Rose, but she is with that Andrei boy. The same boy with the messy hair that was gawking at Chloë sat down next to her. "Your hair makes you look like you just woke up." She accidently blurts out, Alora quickly covered my mouth and blushed. He looked at Alora for a while before laughing, "I'm sorry, but it just won't stay flat." he then started to brush his hair flat, but the moment his hand left his hair, it rose up and stuck out in every possible direction. Alora laughed and apologized for being rude.

"So, I don't even know you name. I'm James Potter, but you aurely heard about me."He said, giving me a charming smile, trying to flirt, sounding a little cocky.

"Alora Malfoy." She said, and was amused by his reaction.

"Malfoy? As in Scorpius Malfoy's little sister?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "I didn't know he had a little sister, what house are you in?"

"I don't attend Hogwarts, I go to Beauxbatons, and I'm not his _little _sister, I'm his _younger _sister, we are the same age." She explained, while James Potter nodded and seemed to be thinking hard.

"Alora, cann I have this dance?" Teddy came and grinned, offering his hand as Victorie looked impatiently at James. Alora nodded and took Teddy's hand as they began to sway to the music that changed from rock to slow dancing music.

"Are you going to ask me to dance? I'm the bride, I can't be left alone." They heard Victorie say in a irritated voice as she grabbed James's hand and put it roughly on her waist, a scowl on James's face. Teddy smiled at the sound of her voice, and Alora could tell that he was really in love with her. Teddy deserved happiness, his grandmother (Alora's grandmother's sister) raised him because his parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and he was always a cheery person, the best cousin.

"Congratulations Teddy, You really deserve it." She said, smiling.

"Wow, Lorie, whatever happened to the crazy insane little girl I knew and love?" He said, shaking his head in mock disappointment, she laughed and smacked him on the chest.

"I was never insane and crazy!" She protested.

The song soon ended and Alora returned to sit down, chatting with the girls. Their father wanted to leave, because he could 'stand being so close to his previous enemies' so they left soon after, Victorie hugged them tightly and Teddy kissed Alora on the cheek.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, changed the chapter a little (a lot), several things to clear,

`Alora is British, and English educated until she went to Beauxbatons, so she doesn't have the French accent, only Georgia and Chloë have it.

` The ages of the Weasleys kids, the info is on chapter 9, bottom of page.

And, I'm Singaporean, so if there any Brits that want to help me out with the schooling system (which I have no idea about), feel free to review.


	2. Back To School

Chapter 2: Back To School

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

As Alora packed her trunks, she looked around the room, the next time she sees it, it'll be during Christmas break. Alora walked down and Scorpius offered to help carry her trunk, she smirked and whispered 'Rose' in to his ear. He shot her and irritated look and dropped her trunk down. She grinned and picked up her trunk up herself, it wasn't that heavy anyway. Their parents Flooed to Spinner's End Village first, where the Beauxbatons carriage would be, Alora stepped in to the fireplace took some floo powder

"Spinner's End Village!" She shouted. She could feel herself spinning and a few seconds later, she landed in Spinner's End Village, falling on her side. She rubbed her back and stood up slowly as Scorpius landed on his feet; he apparently was the graceful Malfoy, while Alora got the klutzy genes. She brushed the soot from her body, Alora always hated travelling by floo, it gets her so dirty and she always lands painfully.

"Alora, you must learn to have more poise." Alora turned around and saw her grandfather AKA the old fart (as Scorpius calls him). She nodded, as he went on and on about how Malfoys should be graceful and everything that she is not, making Alora feel a little upset.

"So Scorpius, are you still on the Quittich team?" their grandfather asked.

"Of course, Old fa- I mean grandfather" Scorpius hastily corrected himself while Alora struggled to control her laughter. He nodded and Scorpius muttered to her, "That was a close one." Alora laughed and nodded.

Alora turned around and saw Georgia and Chloë,

" 'ow 'ave euu beeen?" Georgia asked, even though they just saw each other a week ago at the wedding. They exchanged a few words, dumped their trunks in to the carriage, and went to bid their respective families goodbye. Alora hugged her father, mother and grandmother goodbye, nodded towards her grandfather and kissed Scorpius on the cheek, walking towards the carriage and towards another new school year.

Scorpius waved and finally let out his breathe, Alora has been bugging him about the whole 'Rose issue.' He Flooed to Kings Cross Station and bid his family goodbye. He walked down the corridor and stop in front of the usual compartment that he shared with Albus, Louis, Jack, and- much to Rose's annoyance and Scorpius's pleasure, Rose. He greeted each of them but stopped when he saw Andrei Smith, the cocky Ravenclaw that was currently whispering sweet nothings to Rose. Scorpius scowled and sat down next to Jack, pinning his new prefect badge on to his robes.

"You're the new prefect?" Rose asked in disbelief, only now then Scorpius noticed the shiny new badge pinned on her robes, not that it is much of a surprise, Rose _is _the best student in their year.

"I am, not much of a surprise you are though, always burying your nose in a book." He retorted. Rose's ears reddened in anger and embarrassment as the others looked away, they experienced too many of their arguments to know that they shouldn't get involved. Scorpius quickly stood up and made a move to go to the prefects' carriage,

"Are you coming Weasley? Or are you waiting for him to suck your face." He said in slight jealously. Rose shot him a death glare and kissed Andrei's cheek, shoving Scorpius on the way out as she walked to the Prefects compartment. They stood at the corner of the room as the new head boy and girl, Lucy Weasley and Skyler Thomas, began a speech. Scorpius yawned and Rose rolled her eyes at him, he should be honored that he got the role; she always thought that Albus would be prefect, but Scorpius _is_ the second highest in their year. They listened to the rest of the speech, the patrolling, the duty, no abusing of power, and so on. Soon, it was over and they walked back to their compartment in silence.

Louis took out a pack of exploding snap and the boys, excluding Andrei, began to play it, soon, they fell asleep. Rose couldn't help but notice how peaceful Scorpius looked when he was asleep, she noticed that his features looked less like his father, and more kind, like his mother. In other words, he looked more handsome, his sleek blonde hair covering his eyes messily, his mouth that is a thin smile and his-WHAO! Rose Weasley, She thought, what are you thinking? You have Andrei now, someone who isn't an arrogant prat, your boyfriend of two months. She pushed her thoughts about Scorpius far to the back of her head and snuggled closer to Andrei, who was sleeping, and soon, she drifted off to sleep, like the others in the compartment.

They woke up when Freddy Weasley came in to their compartment and told them they would be reaching Hogsmeade soon and they should change in to their school robes. They got off and sat on the horseless carriages, carrying them to Hogwarts.

* * *

"This year, Hogwarts will be participating in an exchange program, and a few students from Beauxbatons will be staying here for a year, to experience life in Britain and Hogwarts. We look forward to their arrival and hope that everyone will be welcoming towards the students." Professor McGonagall, the headmistress said, after the feast, and then began her annual speech.

Scorpius and Rose led the new Gryffindor first years to the common room and told them the password (gooblegook).

"Is your sister going to be in this exchange program?" Louis asked Scorpius after he showed the first years to their dorms.

"I don't think so, she didn't mention anything." Scorpius replied, if Alora came, she probably would have a boyfriend, 15! She has to be at least of age to have a boyfriend!

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons …

"And you three have been chosen to go to Hogwarts for the exchange program." Madam Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, said. Alora was stunned an exchanged program in Hogwarts! The place Scorpius always called his second home! Of course she wanted to go!

"Headmistress, if you don't mind me asking, why us, there are other students that are much capable and better than us." Chloë asked. She has a point there.

"You three are the best in your year, and although you three have weak points, your behavior is excellent, we will not be worried about you three embarrassing Beauxbatons, you three are also fast learners, and you surely will be able to learn quickly." Chloë nodded and beamed. Headmistress dismissed us and we walked back to our house, autumn, thinking about the exchange program.

* * *

A/N: Because there isn't much information about Beauxbatons, I made it up, there are four houses, according to the season, Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring, the students are randomly picked, unlike Hogwarts, and you will have a badge pinned to your collar, representing your house.

The last part was all in French, but I'm too lazy to translate (:

I also made Scorpius to be in Gryffindor, to me, he is just like Sirius Black, he hates his family's beliefs, just not as serious as Sirius. Wow, a new joke.

*I'm not so sure if such a thing called Spinner's End Village, so I just made it up, cause I needed a place for the Beauxbatons carriages.

REVIEWWWWW. Please.


	3. Cold Harsh Wind

Chapter 3: Cold wind,

Disclaimer: I wish I own harry potter

* * *

Alora, Georgia and Chloë climbed in to the carriage, which would be heading to Hogwarts in a few minutes. Their headmistress sat in a different carriage, due to her height, so it was only Chloë, Georgia and Alora.

"Alora, your brother is ieen 'Ogwarts, right?" Chloë asked, in a weird accent.

"Yea, he is in Gryffindor." Alora began to describe about Hogwarts and before the girls knew it, they have reached. Madam Maxime stepped out first, followed by Georgia, Chloë and Alora. The first thing that greeted Alora was the cold wind, she shivered and saw Georgia wrapping her arms around herself and Chloë, being the smart one, cast a warming spell on us. Probably all the Hogwarts students were there.

"Madam Maxime" An old woman with thin lips and a black hat came forward and Madam Maxime began to exchange words with her while they took in the magnificent sight of the castle. Hogwarts was simply grand! It was obviously not as good as Beauxbatons, but it looked simple, yet elegant to Alora. Some parts of it look ancient, and some areas looks slightly new, which was surely because of the Battle of Hogwarts that took place at (obviously) Hogwarts.

"Girls, come 'ere." Their headmistress said, as they curtsied to Professor McGonagall- the old woman- and she nodded at us, her lips curving in to a smile. Several other teachers ushered the students in as they waited outside, Alora caught a glimpse of Scorpius and waved, he wanted to wave back, but the sea of students pushed him towards two large doors.

They waited outside for the cue to walk in, their headmistress in the front followed by the girls. Alora caught her breath as she saw the ceiling, it was beautiful! It showed the weather outside; her father told her it was enchanted. Chloë was in complete awe as she gazed up, and most of the Hogwarts boys were gawking at Chloë and Georgia, while Alora faded in the background.

Jack, who was sitting in the Gryffindor table next to Scorpius, did not think so, instead, the first person he noticed was Alora, she certainly grown since the last time he had seen her (which was during the summer before third year) and grown more beautiful. He was snapped out of his daze by a wolf- whistle from the Slytherin table, as Alora blushed, she looks cute when she blushes. He thought.

"This three students, Georgia Guichard, Alora Malfoy and Chloë Posey shall be staying here for the rest of the year, I expect you all to be nice towards them." McGonagall said, threatened to be exact, the students, her eyes falling on two troublemakers sitting in the Gryffindor table, James and Freddy stood up and waved to them, James bowing and Freddy blowing each of them kisses, even at Madam Maxime! Alora and Georgia giggled, Chloë scowled, Madam Maxime seemed a little offended while Professor McGonagall looked embarrassed. Professor Longbottom took a ratty old hat and called Georgia to sit on a stool, after a while, it shouted 'Hufflepuff!' Georgia smiled and strutted towards the Hufflepuff table, as boys hastily made way for her to sit down. Alora remembered the qualities of Hufflepuffs, sweet kind and loyal, which totally described Georgia. Next is Alora. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

_Another Malfoy I see. I thought there was only one Malfoy per generation. I can see you and your brother are very close._

Yea, we are.( Alora was not surprised that the hat talked to her, Scorpius told her that's what it was suppose to do.)

_You have courage within, and you are beautiful too, don't let what other say affect you._

Alora laughed in her head, her? Courageous and beautiful? The hat must be going bonkers.

_Think about what I said, young Alora, GRFFYINDOR!_

She smiled and sat in between Scorpius and Jack, making Jack's stomach do a flip- flop. Chloë was quickly sorted in to Ravenclaw. Alora felt a little upset that the three of them were in different houses, and moved nearer to Scorpius for some sort of comfort. Scorpius put a protective arm Alora and glared at the boys around her that tried to chat her up. Rose was surprised, another show of Scorpius' maternity. Rose smiled as she glanced at Alora, she looked really pretty, but she doesn't look that confident about herself, Rose noted. She considered about telling Alora that she does look beautiful, but she might feel as if Rose was a creep, stalking her every move and – "ROSIE!" Rose heard Albus shout her name and she was drawn out of her thinking.

"What?" She said distantly

"Looks like Weasley left her brain at home." Scorpius sneered.

Rose was taken aback; did she just say he matured? She totally take it back! Rose huffed and slammed her fork down, shooting a death glare towards Scorpius, as Alora, Albus, Louis and Jack jumped at the loud clattering sound. Alora was seriously frightened.

Rose smiled at her, "I'm usually not like that, just that _Malfoy_" she spat his name, "drives me up the wall." She said in a tone that clearly states her annoyance.

"Talk about mood swings" Scorpius muttered. Rose rolled her eyes and began to talk to Jack, promptly ignoring Scorpius, turning around, Rose saw Andrei talking to Lysander Scamander. Rose smirked at Scorpius, they have been competing with each other since first year, and she has a boyfriend, whereas he DOES NOT.

"I'll show you to our dorm!" Rose volunteered after the feast was finished. Alora followed her and ended up in front of a portrait of a fat lady in pink, Rose said the password, they went up the staircase and straight to the dorm that said '5th years'. There was an extra bed and a silver trunk and Alora rushed towards her trunk, taking out her clothes and humming to a tune. Rose thought that she was all right, not like her stupid brother.

"Who does this other beds belong to?" Alora asked, looking around.

"Janis Thomas and Olivia Flinch-fletchy" Rose explained, Janis and Olivia were two girls that were never seen apart, but Rose quickly shook her jealous thoughts away, she shouldn't be jealous, she got Albus, Louis and all her lovely cousins.

"Oh, I'll see you later; I need to see Scorpius about something." She said, Rose nodded and Alora walked out of the dorm. She went down the stairs and several Gryffindors stopped what they were doing and looked up at Alora, gazing at her longingly. Alora hurriedly escaped to the boy's staircase and searched for the 5th year's dorm. She bolted in to the door as a few boys that were walking up the stairs whistled at her. Alora saw Jack on his bed, fiddling with his finger as he was thinking about a certain transfer student, which so coincidentally stepped in to his dorm.

"Hey Jack" Alora greeted him, while Jack grinned at the sound of her sweet voice. He quickly pushed his thoughts about Alora away, as he always thought of her as 'Scorpius' sister', and nothing else, or Scorpius will most probably beat him to a pulp.

"So, you came here to find Scorp?" He asked. She nodded and looked around, spotting Scorpius' bed, smirking; she looked a lot like Scorpius when she smirked. "What?" Jack asked, amused by the look on her face.

"You know Scorp" she dropped her voice in to a whisper and he had to lean in to hear her, "likes Rose." Jack scoffed, he was wondering what the big secret was.

"Yea, I found out last year, he denied of course, but I can tell." Jack explained, "He is completely head over heels over her." She burst out laughing and soon they was laughing together. The door opened and Louis, Albus and Scorpius tumbled in.

"Lorie!" Scorpius sad and they hugged, Scorpius and Alora both laughing. Jack, Albus and Louis decided not to intrude on their 'family time', so they went down to the common room, giving the two of them some privacy.

* * *

A/N:

`I am hinting some relationship stuff here, so please continue reading, and is Chloë's accent right? I hope that I got it right. You might have noticed I changed Rose's boyfriend's name to Andrei Smith, instead of Lysander Scamander, I just feel that such a nice person like Luna wouldn't have a mean son. ( Sorry Zacharias Smith fans! No harm intended, just needed someone to play the bad person.)

` Jack is the son of Neville and Hannah, if you have not guessed by now.

` Alora doesn't have an accent, because she learnt English for the first 11 years of her life, so she doesn't have an accent, whereas Georgia and Chloë were taught French since birth, so they have accents.

Review!! Pleaseeeeeeee.


	4. Big Fat Potatoes & Betrayal

If there are any French words, the bold bracket following is the translation. (:

Chapter 4: Fat potatoes 7 Potatoes

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is geniusictic (A word my friend and me made up), I am not.

* * *

Alora woke up to Rose's calls and put on her Beauxbatons uniform. Brushing her blonde hair, she looked at her other two roommates, Olivia and Janis; Olivia has dark brown hair and brown eyes and Janis had green eyes and dark blonde hair. She said good morning to them and they greeted her back, they seemed nice enough, just that they gossiped far too much for Alora's liking. Alora and Rose walked down and met the boys, Rose and Scorpius began to bicker about Rose's hair,

"At least my hair doesn't look like it's on fire!" Scorpius began, staring straight in to Rose's caramel eyes.

"At least my hair doesn't look like it is greased with margarine every single day!" Rose retorted, while Alora panicked,

"Calm down, both your hairs look beautiful." Alora tried to calm them down. In return, she got death glares from both of them.

"Alora, relax, they do this all the time, just let them be. You'll get used to it." Jack said.

"Sooner or later." Louis added, he was tired of them arguing, especially in the morning, but it was quite amusing to see them argue sometimes. The four of them walked towards the Great hall, and met Georgia along the way.

"Georgia!" Alora called, she saw that a clingy Slytherin was trying to talk to her, but she was ignoring him, muttering an excuse to the boy, and she ran towards Alora.

"Merci! 'Hat boy waz horrible!" She said, with mock gratitude. Alora laughed and introduced the boys to Georgia, noticing that Louis turned red when Georgia gave him one of her 'Veela' smile. Her great- great- grandmother was Veela, so that makes her a lot of half-ed Veela.

"Je pense que quelqu'un vous aime!" **(I think someone likes you!)**Alora chanted in to her ear, looking at Louis, who has turned tomato red at this point of time. Georgia smiled and told her she was spouting rubbish, the boys looked at them curiously, because they were talking French the entire time.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Alora heard Jack ask Louis as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, while Scorpius and Rose returned, looking rather _pissed._

"Of course I do. She just said some unimportant stuff." Louis said, Scorpius smirked, Alora recognized that smirk, Scorpius was planning something in his mind.

"Louis est un grand de pommes de terre en matières grasses He said. Alora burst out laughing while Louis struggled to catch what Scorpius had said.**(Louis is a big fat potato)**

"Scorpius said he likes big fat potatoes." Louis said, acting as if he understood. Alora started to struggled to hold her laughter and Scorpius began to laugh hysterically, Dominique, who was sitting nearby, also started to laugh, while Louis was confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"He called you a big fat potato, and you said he likes potatoes! Some French guy you are." Dominique said, wiping her eyes dry. Louis turned tomato red and started to prod his breakfast, while the others cracked up in laughter. Soon, it was time for lessons; the six of them left the Great Hall and started the first lesson, Herbology with Jack's father, Professor Longbottom.

After the day of lessons ended, Rose decided to go to- where else?- the library, Alora went to find Georgia and Chloë, while Albus, Louis, Jack and Scorpius decided to go to the Quittich Pitch for some 'fresh air', actually, they just didn't want to do any revision with Rose yet.

As they sat down on the stands and talked about Quittich, Jack saw a couple opposite them, snogging their guts out.

"That's so disgusting, get a room." Louis muttered, spotting what Jack saw. The four of them watched the couple twisting, when the couple finally broke apart, the boys were shocked to see who the male was. Andrei Smith. Louis immediately stood up and shouted his name, tearing across the field to pounce on him, Albus was shaking with rage as Scorpius and Jack ran after Louis, trying to calm him down.

"What the hell, Weasley?" Andrei asked as Louis punched him, he wanted to continue to hit him more, but was hold back by Jack.

"How dare you cheat on Rosie!" Louis said as he struggled against Jack's iron grip.

"She should count herself lucky that I dated with her for over two months, and didn't snog any girl in front of her." That apparently was the wrong choice of words, because Albus jumped on him and began to hit him.

"Are- you- saying- that- you- out- kissing other- girls- when- you- were- with- Rose?!" Albus roared between punches, as Scorpius pulled him up, and the Slytherin girl, the one Andrei was snogging, cooed over Andrei's cut lip.

"Yes," Andrei said as he rubbed his jaw, "And I'm sure you don't want to tell Rose about this, it will break her itty- bitty- heart." Andrei put on a brave front, but he was actually afraid that Louis and Albus would hammer him.

Louis and Albus hesitated, they knew Rose was serious in this relationship, and she would be heartbroken if she found out. Andrei noticed their hesitation, and smirked, he knew how protective the Weasley boys are over their cousins and sisters, which is the same point he is using now to protect himself

"If you two don't have any objection, I'll be going now, come on, Jessie." Andrei gestured towards his Slytherin girlfriend and walked off the Quittich Pitch.

"Ugh! That bastard!" Louis growled. Jack and Scorpius slowly released Louis and Scorpius respectively and they sank to the ground.

"What do we do? Rose is going to be so upset if she finds out!" Albus moaned, putting his head in to his hands.

"We should tell her, I'm sure you don't want Rose to be with such an asshole." Scorpius said as he sat down next to Louis.

"NONONONONONONO! Rose would be so heartbroken!" Albus said, his green eyes wide with worry over his cousin.

"But Rose wouldn't want to be in the dark, she has a right to know!" Jack said.

"No! I'm her cousin, I'll do anything to protect her." Albus said angrily and ran off the Quittich Pitch, leaving the three boys stunned, they rarely saw Albus losing his temper.

"Louis! Knock some sense in to Al! We have to tell Rose!" Scorpius said, shaking Louis.

"I.. I don't know! You know Al gets when he made up his mind." Louis said, with that, he shook off Scorpius' hands and walked away. Scorpius groaned in frustration and lied down on the stands, closing his eyes.

"I think we should tell Rose." Jack said quietly

"But Al would be super _pissed_ if we did. Remember the last time he really lost his temper?" Both of them cringed at the memory, James played a prank on Albus, and he finally snapped, shouting at James in front of the entire common room and then proceeded with snapping at anyone that talked to him, followed by kicking and turning their dorm upside down.

"I guess we should just take one day at a time." Jack concluded, the two boys then got up and walked back to their dorm.

* * *

Rose was in the common room, working on her Herbology essay, ever since the whole 'incident' that happened two days ago, Albus has been watching Scorpius and Jack like a hawk, preventing them from telling Rose anything. Therefore, now that Rose is alone, they seized the chance.

"Hey Jack, Malfoy" Rose greeted the, with a cheerful hello and a dirty glare. "What's up?" She said, not taking her eyes of her Herbology essay.

"Rose, I need you to know we don't have any bad feelings with Andrei Smith, this is the absolute truth, you have to believe us." Jack said, looking around, as if expecting Albus to pop out any minute.

"Jack, what is this about?" Rose was starting to panic, jack rarely spoke with such seriousness, he was always a cheerful person.

"Rose, who do you trust? Us or Smith?" Scorpius said, spitting Andrei's name out. Rose was slightly shocked, this was the first time Scorpius called her by her first name.

"What is this about?" She repeated, her panic escalating.

"We saw Andrei, snogging some other girl two days ago in the Quittich pitch, we confronted him and he said that we wouldn't dare to tell you, because we knew it would break your heart." Jack said. He paused, as if waiting for it to sink in.

"Al and Lou didn't want to tell you, they were afraid you would be upset, but we feel that you have a right to know." Scorpius said, looking at Rose carefully, as if waiting for her to shatter in to a million pieces because of the news.

'Rosie, he is lying to you, you deserve so much better, don't be upset.' Jack said, taking Rose hand to offer some comfort, Rose also noticed that Scorpius was looking at her with a worried look.

Rose breathed in and out, her eyes stung as she realized Andrei just betrayed her, and even dared them to tell her. "Ineedtobealone." She gushed out and ran towards the safety of her dorm. Alora was sitting on her bed with parchment and books all over her bed, probably working on the essay, Olivia and Janis were on Janis's bed, gossiping as usual. Rose dashed to the bathroom and closed the door. She on the tap and water gushed out, covering her sobs.

"Rose? Are you okay?" She heard Alora's voice say.

"Yea," Rose struggled to keep her voice under control, "Jack poured some juice on me, I need to wash it off my body, can you pass me some new clothes?" Her voice trembled at the last word. Rose prayed that Alora did not notice.

"Okay." She answered. Rose waited until she came back. Alora passed her the clothes through the door, and she waited until Alora's footsteps disappeared, before sobbing in to the shower, fully clothed. Rose took several deep breathes, after gaining control, she peeled off her wet clothes and put on the dry ones, pushing all her clothes of the scumbag to the far end of her mind. Rose looked at herself in the mirror; her eyes were red, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. She walked out; nobody noticed anything, so far so good. Rose sat down and stuffed her wet clothes in the basket, which the house elf collects every day to wash.

"Rose? Are you all right? Why did you dash in to the bathroom the minute you got here?" Olivia asked. "Yea, your eyes are red, have you been crying?" Janis added, looking curiously at Rose.

"Don't be silly, Jack accidently spilled some Juice over me and it when in to my eyes, so it's red, and I went in to the bathroom just now to wash it off, it was really sticky." Rose made a face and they laughed, accepting her excuse and returning to their gossip. Alora eyed Rose for a while, Rose flashed her a grin, Alora smiled back and continue to work on her essay. Rose climbed in to bed and closed the curtains, silent tears pouring down her face. Rose heard the door bang open, and she hastily wiped her tears away. She heard the menacing voice of her littlest cousin, Lily Potter,

"You two, get out now." She said, obviously referring to Olivia and Janis. They protested and started to argue while Rose sat up, bed trying to gain control off her stupid tears. Now, she heard Lucy Weasleys' voice.

"Shut up! I'm Head Girl, and I need you two to go out now!" Rose was startled, Lucy never abused power nor talked to others rudely before. Janis and Olivia walked out sulkily as Alora stared at the heap of Weasleys that just poured in to her dorm.

"Err, what happened?" Alora asked, confusion clear in her voice. James and Dominique were frantically pointing at Rose's bed; Alora cocked her head to the side, not understanding a single thing.

Dominique drew open the curtains' of Rose's bed and Rose grabbed her blanket, burying her face in it. Hugo Weasley accio'ed the blanket and Rose almost flew with the blanket in to Hugo's waiting arms. Rose sighed and looked around, Albus, Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, Freddy, James, Lily and Hugo was all there. Rose remembers the last time someone broke a Weasleys heart, it was Dominique, and the fellow ended up being the Hospital Wing's regular customer.

"What?" Rose asked tiredly. Albus came over and hugged her

"I'm so sorry, Rosie, Smith is a jerk."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered back.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to protect you; I didn't want you to be hurt." Rose cried even harder as Albus hugged her tighter. Alora slipped out quietly, knowing that Rose wanted privacy.

"Thanks, I'm not going to be upset anymore, I have these amazing cousins." Rose said to Albus.

"No no no, Rosie, do you actually think we will let him off so easily?" James said, an evil glint in his eyes. Freddy laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You said it mate! Al, go call Jack, Scorpius and Alora, we need all the help we can get." He rubbed his hands in and evil way. Normally, Rose would stop them, she knows what they are capable of, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"You just sit here and listen, Rosie; we will plan this revenge for you!" Hugo said, excited that he can play the protective- younger- brother role.

"But I want to sleep now." Rose mumbled. Lily heard her, and decided they shall hold this 'meeting' in the room of requirement. She nodded and they went out of her room, soon, Rose fell asleep, her dreams filled with her wonderful cousins.

* * *

A/N: Okay, next chapter shall be the revenge! Cannot wait to write it. Review please!


	5. Revenge & Romance

Chapter 5: Revenge and Romance.

Disclaimer: Own nothing except own characters.

* * *

Louis woke up as his head nodded down, they were in the Room of Requirement, all twelve of them Lucy, Dominique, Roxanne, Freddy, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Alora, Jack, Scorpius and Louis. He looked around, he was the only one awake. He slowly got up, only to find that his leg has fallen asleep. While stretching it, he looked around, there were six armchairs, four hammocks, and one loveseat. Lily and James were on the loveseat, asleep. Alora was on the ground, leaning against Jack, who was leaning against the armchair, Louis grinned, they look compatible together. Dominique was on a hammock, asleep. Hugo was on an armchair, legs dangling and drooling. Lucy was curled in to a ball in an armchair, fast asleep. Albus was on the hammock and flipping around, but still sleeping. Scorpius was sitting on the armchair and asleep, very Malfoy- ish. Roxanne and Freddie were squeezed in to one armchair, in one tangled mess with Freddy snoring and Roxanne's head lying on Freddy's stomach. They were planning the 'big revenge', and everyone dozed off. Lily woke up and pushed James off her, not noticing anything, he flopped back down on the loveseat and continued to sleep. She walked towards me and noticed Jack and Alora.

"Do you think Scorpius will flip if he realized they like each other?" She asked him, smiling at the sleeping pair, Alora's head on Jack's shoulder.

"They like each other?" Louis had no clue!

She rolled her eyes," Seriously, are all boys that daft?" She took out her wand and transfigured an alarm clock out. It rang loudly, and everybody woke up, Freddy and Roxanne fell to the ground and untangled from each other. James snorted and woke up. Hugo wiped the drool off and rubbed his eyes. Lucy stretched and yawned. Jack and Alora blushed heavily and smiled shyly at each other. Scorpius brushed his hair from his eyes and greeted everyone good morning. Dominique rolled around on the hammock and fell off, before announcing "I'm okay, I'm okay!"

They washed up (Yes, there was a bathroom in the Room of Requirement) and walked down to breakfast. Roxanne went to find Rose and brief her on what we were going to do. It was Saturday, perfect for pranking.

For the first part of the prank, James, Freddy, Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, Louis and Albus will stalk Andrei, and then hex him when he is in front of a major audience. He was his friends, reading, typical Ravenclaw.

"Can we do it now?" Hugo whined, getting impatient.

"All right, on the count of three, one..." James said, he was in charge of this prank, after all, he wasn't named James Sirius for nothing.

"Two... Three!" We each said our different spells as Rose sat and watched. First, his hair started to grow exceptionally long, and then it started to turn red, orange and then red, as if it was on fire.

"Andrei! Your hair is on fire!" One of his Ravenclaw friends shrieked. Then, his started to grow a beard; it was as long as Professor Dumbledore's if he was still alive. He ran off to the correct direction, the hospital wing. Rose was laughing hysterically now, Albus grabbed her and ran after him, he didn't want to miss out on the fun!

_Outside the Hospital wing.._

Lily, Dominique, Lucy and Scorpius waited for Andrei to come. He came, with ridiculously messy and long hair and the others trailing behind him. Lily stepped out and smiled. "Why hello Andrei! What happened to your hair?" She asked, in a pleasant voice. Rose was doubling with laughter behind.

"I don't know, someone hexed me, probably Malfoy and his stupid death eater friends." Scorpius began to shake with anger as Lucy put a hand on his back.

Thank god, Alora was not here, she would be so upset. Lily bat- bogey hexed him and he shrieked like a girl. "What was that for?"

"For betraying my cousin! You asshole!" Dominique said and hexed him, Lucy and Scorpius stepped out and began hexing him with all the ones they thought of yesterday. Finally, they stopped, he was shaking and barely recognizable, so far, no one came yet, Alora and Jack must be doing a good job of blocking the corridor. **(A/N: Alora can't be part of the prank because of the teachers found out, she would be in trouble and Beauxbatons reputation will be stained and all. Jack offered to accompany her. So Sweet.)**

"How dare you!" he screamed. "Malfoy! You will pay for this! You are your stupid death eater of a father and sis-" he couldn't finish, because Scorpius pounced on him and they began to fight. Scorpius and Andrei were suddenly being pulled apart, and in between was a furious looking Professor McGonagall.

"What are you two doing?" McGonagall asked. "Detention! All of you!" She shouted and removed the body- bind spell. "Lucy! As Head Girl, I expect more from you! Come with me to my office!" She said and stalked off, with a timid looking Lucy following.

Andrei scowled at Scorpius and said, "You will pay for this Malfoy." And then walked away. Rose came forward and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Scorpius" Her use of his name cause his stomach to go in to a knot. "I don't think your family is made out of death eaters, at least with you, it's much better." She kissed Scorpius' cheek.

Scorpius smiled goofily, "Err.. You're welcome?"

James roared with laughter and they returned to the common room, laughing and celebrating their 'victory' , when Rose suddenly remember,

"Alora and Jack are probably still at the corridor waiting for us!" She said.

_In the corridor..._

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Jack wondered, he was starting to worry, did something bad happen?

"I'm sorry you can't be there and take revenge for Rose, it's my fault." Alora said as she ducked her head and blushed.

"It's all right, look on the bright side, at least if they get caught, I won't be in trouble!" Jack said, trying to cheer her up. She is always so modest, shy, kind, beautiful, caring, jovial, the list goes on and on.

"Alora, err, you know there is a, err, Hogsmeade trip coming?" Jack said, tripping over his words.

"Mmm? What about it?" She asked, and Jack was sure someone cast the Jelly legs jinx on him, because he could feel his legs turning in to Jelly.

"Well, I was wondering, err, if you're not going to do anything you know, you w-want to go, err, with me?" He asked, the moment the words left his mouth, Jack immediately regretted it, Alora was sure to let him down easy, why would she agree to go with him when he have the whole population of Hogwarts boys that are much smarter, better-

"Alora! Jack! We forgot about you guys! Come on back to the common room and I'll brief you guys about what happened!" Dominique said, appearing out of nowhere. Jack tried to walk next to Alora, ut Rose cut in between them and lead Alora away, talking animatedly. He scowled and shoved his hands in to his pockets, walking slowly behind. When they reached the common room, the wanted to play Quittich, Jack was about to go and change in to some spare clothes when Alora tapped him on the shoulder.

"I would love to go with you to Hogsmeade." She kissed Jack's cheek and ran up to her dorm. He froze and kept replaying the scene of Alora kissing his cheek, her soft strawberry lips on his cheek and-

"Jack!" He snapped out of his daze and saw Scorpius peering down at him, "Why are you standing here? And why haven't you changed?" Jack gulped; the last thing he wanted was for Scorpius to find out that his precious sister just kissed his cheek.

"Nuthin…" Jack replied and pushed past him to change, his cheek still burning. Scorpius looked at Jack's retreating figure and raised an eyebrow,

"Lorie, we are going to play some Quittich, you can invite Georgia and Chloë if you like." Scorpius told her, but notice that Alora's cheeks were very flushed. "What's the matter with you?" He raised a hand to feel Alora's cheek, she blushed even more and smiled,

"I'm fine!" She announced, and ran out of the portrait hole, leaving a confused Scorpius.

Alora sent Georgia and Chloë each a paper crane containing her message (A way of delivering messages she learnt from Georgia's father) to tell them to meet at the Quittich pitch. Alora walked to the Quittich pitch and sat down, watching the others in the sky for a while until she felt someone- or correction, someones_- _jabbing her in her sides. She jumped and turned around and saw two pairs of Hazel and blue- green eyes. Alora grinned and they began to chat, Alora filling them in about the epic hexing that the Weasleys did. Alora noticed that Georgia's eyes were trailing a person that was chasing, she squinted and saw that it was Louis.

"You like Louis!" Alora gasped as Georgia blushed and swatted Alora's hands,

"Vous parlez de bêtises !" Georgia said, **(You are speaking nonsense!)** She acted as if she was mad at Alora, but the huge smile on her face gave her away.

"You do! You like LOUIS!" Alora shouted. Louis happened to be near the stands when Alora shouted, heard every Alora word said and stopped mid- air, giving Scorpius a chance to steal the quaffle.

"So, I sink 'hat Jack boy likes you, Alora." Georgia said, changing the topic.

"Yez, I notize theez too! Do you like heem?" Chloë said, grinning widely.

" I don't know, don't you think it's too early, we've been here less that a week."

"It'z never too early, or too late." Georgia said wisely,"Take me for example, I 'ave been studying wif Louis, that why I like-" She stopped and immediately closed her mouth with her hand. Chloë and Alora exchange looks and immediately began to tickle Georgia. She shrieked and ran around the stands, Alora and Chloë hot on her heels.

"Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! " Georgia said, begging for mercy. **(Stop! Stop!) **The three girls laughed as the others flew down, Scorpius' team cheering.

"So, what were you girls shouting, Georgia like someone?" Lucy asked, once they reached the ground. The giggled and Georgia chased after the two of them, Alora grabbed the nearest broomstick and kicked off, hovering above them so they could not catch her.

" 'Hats iz unfeer! We do not know 'ow to fly!" Georgia huffed. Alora smiled and flew around in circle.

"I guess you need someone to teach you!" Alora said, a plan in her mind "Louis! Can you teach Georgia how to fly a broomstick?" She asked.

"You want me to teach you?" Louis asked in disbelief, he had a _little _(Okay, huge) crush on Georgia.

"I 'ould love 'hat." She said and smiled hugely. Alora laughed and flew up higher in the air, abandoning the love birds.

'So, you mount your broom and grip it, not too tightly.' Louis said as Georgia slung one leg over the broom. Louis smiled to himself as Georgia's hand accidentally brushed against his. They practiced for a while, but then, it began to rain and they rushed in to shelter. Louis tucked a strand of wet hair behind Georgia's ear and blurted out, "Wannagohogsmeadewifme?"

"Whaz 'hat, do you mind repeating?" Georgia asked, her eyebrows knotted together as she tried to make out what was Louis saying over the pouring rain.

"I.. I was wondering, if… if y-you would like to go to Hogsmeade… with m-me?" He asked meekly.

"Oh Louis! I 'ould love to!, and I don't sink ue are a beeg 'at potao at all, Louis." She said. Louis laughed and they walked back to the common room.

* * *

A/N:

`Georgia and Louis! I think they are cute together and they have the tradition, you know, Bill and Fleur (French) and Louis and Georgia (French), just like the Potter curse! (Red hair)

`The French girls always say French when they panic or feel urgent or anything, imagine going to France, and if you are in shock, you obviously say your first language, right? Therefore, they say French, which is their first language. (Excluding Alora)

`You might have noticed, if you read this fic before I started my mass changing, that Louis and Georgia got together in the chapter, I just felt that it was too early, but don't worry, they will be together eventually!

Please review!


	6. Hogsmeade & Quittich

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade and Quittich

Disclaimer: Do not own harry potter.

* * *

Alora woke up with a start, and immediately found that her back was aching, she groaned and got up, she fell on to the floor while she was sleeping and the loud bang woke Rose up.

"Morning" Rose chirped, while she raised an eyebrow at Alora, "Why are you on the floor?" She asked. Alora rolled her eyes,

"I decided to sleep on the floor because Janis peed on my bed." Alora said, Rose laughed as a 'hey!' was heard from Janis' bed. Rose has grown to become best friends with Alora, at first she was really shy and kept to herself, but after the whole pranking incident, she opened up and they became best friends swiftly. Alora washed up and glanced at the calendar. Uh oh, it was a Hogsmeade weekend today. She smiled to herself, remembering how nervous Jack was when he asked her out, she laughed at his nervousness, she picked out an outfit and put it on, dragging Rose out for an early breakfast. After breakfast, they (Georgia and Louis, Jack and Alora, Scorpius, Rose, Albus and Chloë) walked to Hogsmeade, after declared they were 'clear' by Filch, the group ended in front of The Three Broomsticks,

"Where do you want to go?" Louis asked Georgia, feeling slightly nervous as this was his first date, in his entire life.

"Ue mentioned sumsink about a zweet 'hop?" She replied. Louis nodded and eagerly pulled her towards Honeydukes. Chloë spotted her Ravenclaw friends and ran off towards them. Scorpius turned behind and saw that Jack and Alora were having a conversation, and Alora was laughing happily, Scorpius squeezed in- between them and put a protective arm around Alora, steering her towards Albus and Rose.

"I'm going to WWW now, Jack, do want to come along?" Alora asked as she wiggled out of Scorpius's death grip, shooting him a look. Scorpius opened his mouth to protest but Rose nudged him,

"Let them be, don't be ridiculous." Rose quickly pushed them towards WWW and Alora beamed, winking at Rose.

"Do any of you want to stock up on joke items? Maybe we could go on a quick trip to WWW?" Scorpius requested feebly.

"Unless you want to be beaten up by Alora, then no." Rose muttered. Scorpius frowned and seemed to consider his options.

"I'm meeting Ryan at The Shrieking Shack, see you guys later!" Albus said, taking off towards the Shrieking Shack, off to meet Ryan Goldstein. Rose looked around, seeing that only she and Scorpius were left, she gestured towards The Three Broomsticks and Scorpius pushed open the door for her. They found a seat at the corner and sat down.

"You want some butterbeer?" Rose nodded and Scorpius walked towards the counter. She took off her cloak and draped it around her chair.

"Rose" She looked up at the sound of her name and saw Andrei Smith.

"What." She snapped irritably. He still had the cheek to come and see me, Rose thought

"You owe me an apology." Andrei sat down at Scorpius' seat.

"Whatever." Rose muttered. "That seat is taken." She said, looking at the bar, what was taking Scorpius so long?

"Waiting for Malfoy?" Andrei sneered as he looked at the bar. "Tsk tsk, Rose, you must have become desperate, seriously, a death eaters' son?"

"Shut up! Scorpius didn't do anything wrong, everything that happened was in the past." Rose said as she tried to keep her anger in control, deep breathes, Rose, 1..2..3..

"Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius. You are just like his little puppy now, so desperate, so-" SMACK! Rose trembled with anger as she slapped him.

"Shut up" Rose said, her voice lethal with anger. Scorpius rushed towards Rose, abandoning the butterbeers.

"What do you want, Smith?" Scorpius said, standing in front of Rose.

"Gee, so now you are her knight in shining armor, huh?" Andrei said, glaring darkly at them.

"Scorpius and I are just friends; girls and guys can have a perfectly normal relationship, if that common knowledge cannot fit in that pea- brain for yours!"

"Oh yea? What friends do you have other than your cousins, the Malfoys and the Longbottoms? None! Ever wondered why? It's because you are such a control freak!" He said. Rose tried to retort but she couldn't think of anything to say. Andrei smirked at her lost of words.

"Smith, I warn you, one more insult about Rose and you'll be sorry." Scorpius said, edging closer towards him, Scorpius was a half- a head taller than Andrei was.

"Scorpius" Rose sat warningly, as much as she hated Andrei, she didn't want to get Scorpius in to trouble, she could ask James or Freddy to hex Andrei anytime, there were experts, they wouldn't get caught, Scorpius, however, is a prefect, and there are too many witnesses here now. Then, Andrei spat at Scorpius, and all hell broke loose.

_At Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes._

Jack and Alora arrived and were greeted with an enthusiastic "Welcome!" by the workers.

"Wow. This place is so… magical." Alora whispered, "I never been here before, Grandfather never allowed it, he still kept the old thinking that the Weasleys were Blood traitors, he and his stubborn thinking" Jack was taken aback, normally Alora wouldn't tell him much about her family, Scorpius would say occasionally but she always kept to herself when there was matters concerning her family.

"Hey Jack! Your date is?" George came from behind of the shop and addressed them, quirking one eyebrow at Alora.

"Alora Malfoy." She replied, he barked a laugh and gave them the 'grand tour', Alora was just like a little girl in a candy shop, she was ecstatic about every merchandise and laughed whenever something surprised her.

"I think your friend here is going to end up buying the whole shop!" George said, "I'll talk to you later, I see some potential customers." He walked towards Jack's sister, Rachel and Collin Adams. Alora was gazing at a pygmy puff.

"You like it?" He asked Alora. She nodded and her blue- grey eyes alit with pleasure as the pygmy puffs scurried towards her.

"I feel like getting one, which should I get?" She considered this for a while before pointing at the ocean blue one.

"It's the same color as your eyes." She said simply. Jack scooped it up and paid for it, they walked out of the shop and harsh wind greet them, along with the scene of Scorpius and Andrei fighting, Rose pleading for them to stop and many others crowding along just to watch. They ran towards them and pushed through the crowd. Alora took out her wad and said some French magic **(A/N: In my opinion, the magic taught is different in different schools.)** The two of them sprung apart panting; Scorpius only had a cut lip, while Andrei had a black eye, a bleeding nose and a cut above his eyebrow.

"All right everyone, show is over, stop looking and go away." Jack said, most of them walked away and Andrei glared at Scorpius, Scorpius made a move to start the fight again but Alora was quicker, she cast a charm and he was rooted to the ground, Andrei limped away with his Slytherin girlfriend cooing over him.

"Let me go, Alora!" He was shaking with anger, but he was rooted to the ground.

"No, not until you tell me why you where fighting." Alora said, looking angry at Scorpius.

Scorpius stayed silent but his eyes traveled to Rose, "He started it." He muttered, fuming silently.

"He started it, so you wanted to end it? Scorp, I thought you were mature enough not to fight, you were lucky enough that there were no teachers here."

" Just take off the damn charm." Alora scowled and took it off. He relaxed and walked off. Alora rolled her eyes and followed him, both talking in tense voices. Rose was standing there, thinking about what Andrei said, _What friends do you have other than your cousins, the Malfoys and the Longbottoms? None! Ever wondered why? It's because you are such a control freak!"_

"Rose." Jack called, no response."ROSE!" Still no reaction. "ROSE MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Rose was pulled out of her daze, "What! You didn't have to shout right!" She snapped. Jack sighed, Typical. It was always his fault; he let out a sound of frustration and walked back to the castle with Rose.

* * *

Alora fidgeted in her seat next to Chloë, Georgia, Janis and Olivia, wearing her Gryffindor scarf as Chloë was wearing her clothes in Raven colors, blue and bronze.

"I present to you… the Gryffindor team! James Potter, captain, Scorpius Malfoy and Randy Wood as Chasers, Roxanne and Freddy Weasley as Beaters, Rose Weasley as Keeper and Seeker Albus Potter!" Commentator Nick Jordan said, as Alora stood and cheered loudly with the other Gryffindors.

"Now presenting, the Ravenclaw Team! Collin Adams, Jenifer Wood and Zachary Macmillan as Chasers, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander as Beaters, Adeline Hill the captain, as Keeper and Andrei Smith as Seeker!" Chloë stood and cheered equally loud, coughing when she sat down. Adeline and James shook hands as everyone mounted their brooms, the golden snitch was let out, followed by the bludgers, Madam Hooch threw up the quaffle and the game started.

"Ravenclaw in possession! Adams passed to Wood, back to Adams, stolen by Potter, James Potter that is, Potter passes to Malfoy, passes back to Potter, he shoots, and he doesn't score, fantastic block there, by Hill, maybe because they are dating that's why he is distracted. I saw them snogging in a bro-"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall wrestled with Nick for the megaphone as she pulled on his ear.

"Sorry Professor, just trying to let the latest news in, yes, I know this isn't a newspaper, Okay, I'll get back to the game now, Professor, stop pulling my ear." A wave of laughter was heard from the stands as Nick rubbed his ear and returned to the game.

"Little potter in possession now, shoots, and scores! The score is now 10-0, folks!"

Yes! Gryffindor is leading! Alora thought excitedly. The continued and the result was now 60-50, Ravenclaw leading.

"Potter and Smith are neck- in neck- for the snitch!" Nick's voice rang through the pitch as every single pair of eyes turned to watch them.

With his fingers stretched out, Albus caught the snitch! Alora bounced up and down excitedly while Chloë gave a 'hmpf!' but laughed at Alora's jumping. Alora turned around just in time to spot Andrei grabbing the beater's bat and bludger from the Scamander twins, he raised the bludger in the air and whacked hard, in the direction of Scorpius.

Scorpius, who was still celebrating the win with James, didn't notice the bludger coming, with a loud THWACK! He swayed on his broom as his eyes fluttered close, Scorpius fell off his broom as Albus nosedived to catch him. Longbottom conjured a stretcher out and layed Scorpius down; he was bleeding, but there was too much blood to see where it was coming from, and was unconscious. The Quittich pitch was dead quiet as almost everyone looked at Alora, who was frozen in shock. She slowly got up from her seat and walked towards Andrei who was a little shocked at what he has just done, he only wanted to warn Scorpius, not hurt him.

"You" Alora said murderously. She pointed her wand at him menacingly, shouting out a hex, Andrei flew to the other end of the pitch and fell down with a loud thud. Eyes ablaze with anger, she stalked off to the Hospital Wing, the rest of the Gryffindor team hot on her heels. She dashed in to the Wing and stopped in front of Scorpius' bed, he was asleep- or unconscious, Alora couldn't tell- and he had a bruise on his cheek.

"The impact was too hard, there is a blood clot in his head, and we can only wait for it to spread on its own." Madam Pomfrey told her, patting Alora on her shoulder. A shiver ran down Alora's spine, she never saw Scorpius that still ever, he was always full of energy, either playing Quittich or talking rubbish, he would even talk in his sleep, which would irritate Alora to no end. Now, Alora would give everything for Scorpius to sleep talk.

"W-will it help if he is transferred to St Mungo?" Alora asked, hoping against hope.

"What we can do now is wait." Pomfrey said, Alora could hear the others arriving, she could hear Rose bursting in to tears and Louis, Jack and Albus' sharp intake of breath when they heard the news. She slowly sank in her chair, her vision blurred as tears began to form. She struggled to hold her tears back, careful not to scare Rose any further as Rose came and touch his hand softly. Unable to control her tears, Alora sprinted out of the Hospital Wing, running aimlessly, she reached the Astronomy tower, sobbing, she sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. She heard footsteps and saw Jack approaching her; he put one arm around Alora, wiping away her tears.

"W-what if h-he doesn't wake u-up?" Alora asked, suddenly feeling really small without her brother.

"He will, how could he not, he has such an adorable sister, and he would give all his might to wake up." Jack said, reassuring her. Burying her face in to Jack's Quittich robes, she cried softly until she felt tired and strength less, slowly, she fell asleep in Jack's arms. He picked her up and carried her back to the common room, every set of eyes turned to look and them as he struggled to gesture to keep quiet, but was unable to as his hands were full of Alora. He wanted to go the girls' dorm, but decided not to, fall face down on Alora would surely wake her up, he carried her up to his dorm and lied Alora down on his bed. Seeing that she was sound asleep, he walked back to the Hospital Wing to visit Scorpius.

* * *

Alora woke up to find herself in different surroundings, the last thing she could remember was falling asleep in Jack's arms, Alora looked around and realized she was on Jack's bed, looking out of the window, she saw that it was nighttime already, getting up slowly, she saw Jack, Louis, Albus and Rose sitting on the ground, huddled together.

"How is he?" Alora asked, the four of them jumped up, all startled by Alora.

"Pretty much the same since you left him, still unconscious." Albus said, giving Alora a small smile.

"I'm so sorry! If it wasn't for me, Scorpius and Smith wouldn't be enemies, and Smith wouldn't have sent the bludger his way and this wouldn't have happened." Rose gushed out, close to tears.

"It's not your fault, Smith is a jerk by nature, nothing would prevent this." Alora sat next to Rose and gave her a hug. Jack and Alora locked eyes and for a moment and she mouthed 'thank you' to him, he nodded and smiled, she seemed better after the rest, he thought. The five of them spent the time like this, huddled together and wishing that Scorpius would wake up soon.

* * *

A/N:

Hahah! *Grins evilly* Cliff- hanger

Wait for the next chapter! (:

Don't worry, next chapter will be exciting!


	7. Pygmy Puffs, Death & Mistletoes

Chapter 7: Pygmy puffs, death and Mistletoes

Disclaimer: I do (not) own Harry Potter

* * *

Scorpius woke up to a pounding headache and a throbbing cheek, prying open his eyes, he looked out the window and saw that it was afternoon, probably at lunchtime, that's why no one was here. He saw a dozen of get- well- cards and his grandfather, grandmother, mother and father all surrounding his bed.

"Oh, Scorpius, you're finally awake!" Narcissa said, caressing his cheeks in her hands. Scorpius grunted and sat up, while Lucius shot him a look that said 'Malfoys do not grunt, so don't.' Pomfrey hurried over and gave him a potion to drink.

"How are you feeling?" Astoria asked, a worried expression on her face

"Fine, fine." Scorpius muttered as he saw Rose and Albus arrive at the Hospital Wing's door.

"Scorpius, you're aw..." Rose left her sentence hanging as she saw Lucius Malfoy sitting down on the chair.

"Why if it isn't the daughter of a blood traitor and a mud- blood." Lucius sneered, looking at Rose with distaste. Rose flushed with anger as she tried to defend her parents but Scorpius beat her to it,

"Don't insult Rose's parents like that!" He tried to stand up, but his legs wobbled and he slammed down on the bed.

"What did you say, boy?" Lucius said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Don't insult Rose' parents." Scorpius didn't know what came over him, but he felt extremely protective over Rose, and felt the need to stand up for her, plus, he _hated _his grandfather.

"I shall insult whoever I want, but you, boy, shall not talk to me with such disrespect." Lucius warned, putting a tight arm on his shoulder, squeezing it until Scorpius winched and shook it off. "just like your sister, disappointments to the Malfoy family!"

"You have to stop treating people like this! So what if Rose's mother is a muggleborn? Lorie and I are not disappointments to the 'esteemed' Malfoy family." Scorpius shouted, feeling a wave of anger wash over him as he continued to let out 15 years of hatred at his grandfather, "Disregarding how we feel when you scold us, thinking that you are superior to others, how can you treat people like that, we have feelings too!" Scorpius panted after his speech and glared at Lucius hard in the eye.

"Is that what you think of me? I am not surprised; you and your sister _are_ disappointments to the Malfoy family, you two are banned from going home to the Malfoy Manner for Christmas!" Lucius bellowed, as he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Fine! We are better off without going home to that ridiculous place you call home anyway!" Scorpius shouted back, panting.

Finally, Scorpius thought, I do not need to put with the face of this stupid old _fag_!

"Scorpius-"

"Nana, enough, I've put up with him long enough, all he does is complaining, if you want to visit me, just come to Hogwarts." Narcissa nodded and kissed Scorpius' cheek, Astoria hugged him and Draco clapped him on the shoulder.

So much for moral support. Scorpius thought.

"Narcissa!" Lucius hissed from the doorway, they hurriedly walked out and Scorpius sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Rose, I'm really sorry that _arsehole_ called your parents those filthy words."

"Nah, it's all right, I'm sorry you are chased out of your house because of me." She rested a hand on his knee.

"House? More like hell hole, all we have to do there is sit straight, entertain boring snobs, eat disgusting and expensive food that doesn't even fill the stomach and act all goody, whatever, I can't be bothered with them, I'd rather stay in Hogwarts with Lorie, at least with have the castle to ourselves." Pomfrey scowled at him, pushing him on the bed for some rest.

"Why don't you stay with us for Christmas?" Albus said, glancing nervously at Pomfrey.

"Uh, won't your parents mind, I mean, after all, our parents were… mortal enemies." he finished feebly as Pomfrey watched them like a hawk.

"Nah, I'll ask him, dad will be okay with it." Scorpius nodded, glancing nervously at Pomfrey who looked ready to kill.

"Enough! You two, out of the Wing, Mister Malfoy need his rest!"

"We'll come visit you!" Albus hollered from outside the doors, while Pomfrey let out an irritated 'Potter!'

"Not like I'll be going anywhere" Scorpius muttered to himself.

_In the common room…_

Alora sat down in the common room, crossing her legs and reading her charms textbook, when Jack interrupted her,

"Can I sit down?" Jack was hiding something behind his back. She nodded and he sat down, bringing out the object that he hid behind his back. It was covered with velvet cloth and was rectangular. Jack unveiled the object and revealed a pygmy puff cage, the same one he bought at Hogsmeade

"I wanted to give it to you, but I forgot as I was distracted by the whole Smith and Scorpius fighting." He smiled shyly and pushed the cage towards Alora, she picked up the little pygmy puff as it scurried around on her palm happily.

"Thank you." She flashed him a grin and cooed over the pygmy puff.

"I named him ocean, like his color" Jack said and blushed, "it's okay if you don't like his name, you change it to something else nicer or maybe it is too girly or-"

"It's okay, Jack, ocean is a nice name." Alora giggled. He turned scarlet and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Uh, Alora, I was thinking, err, since you will only be here for only a year, and uh, Rose encouraged me, and d-do you, err, want to go out with me?" He blurted out, stammering; Alora considered bursting out laughing, but decided not to, as it would hurt Jack's feelings. Alora kept quiet for a minute and must have startled Jack because he burst out talking,

"It's okay if you don't want to you know, I know, I'm not really handsome, not smart, you can get any boy, any boy is better than me, as a matter a fact." He rambled, before continuing, "I'm sorry for suggesting this, I hope I didn't ruin our friendship." Alora stared at him; he was turning brick red and staring at his shoes. She pushed his chin up and – Alora don't know what came over her - and kissed him, hard on the lips, they stood up and deepened it, When they broke apart, Alora was blushing and Jack hugged her, and they both sat on the couch, enjoying the empty common room, while all the others were at the Great Hall eating lunch.

_(Couple of nights later)_

"Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, please wake up." Alora opened her eyes and squinted, and was shocked to see Professor Longbottom peering down at her, bolting upright, she tugged on her blankets, wrapping myself with them.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

"Miss Malfoy, you need to come with me to the Headmistress's office," Neville explained "And no, you are not in trouble." Neville added, seeing the look on Alora's face. Alora nodded and draped a cloak over her pajamas, following Neville out of the common room.

"Lemon Drop!" He shouted to the stone gargoyle and it leaped apart, revealing a spiral staircase, leading to Professor McGonagall's office. Neville opened the door and Alora saw Georgia, and Chloë, Georgia was leaning against a wall on the ground, sobbing, while Chloë was comforting her, but was crying herself.

"Georgia! Qu'est arrivé ?" Alora asked no one at particular, she never saw Georgia that devastated before.

"Oncle Etienne est mort, un loup-garou errant l'a tué, il a été prononcé mort une heure il y a."** (Uncle Étienne died, a stray werewolf killed him, he was pronounced dead an hour ago.) **Chloë explained almost inaudibly, Georgia gasped for air from crying too hard and Chloë patted her back comfortingly, Alora couldn't believe it, how could he die? Uncle Étienne was funny, kind, jovial, not … dead. She felt her eyes sting as her heart ached for Georgia, her mother died when she was only an infant; her father was all she had. Wiping away her tears, let go of Georgia and the three girls embraced each other tightly, hoping to be able to heal Georgia's broken heart.

Professor McGonagall told them that Georgia had to go and settle his will and could bring along Alora and Chloë if she wanted. Holding hands, Alora, Georgia and Chloë disappeared in to the green flames. They arrived at St Mungo hospital. Georgia sat in the waiting room while Alora and Chloë settled most of the problems and his will, which stated that he gave Georgia all his heritance and is supposed to stay with her cousin, Riley, until she turns 17, then, she can make her own decision whether to continue to stay with him or move out. They also arranged a funeral for Georgia's father. It was a simple affair, just a couple of friends from Beauxbatons and her father's friends and colleagues. They were all donned in black and a tombstone was in front, describing him as a _le père bien-aimé et cher ami,_**(beloved father and dear friend).**

That was it; a few lines of words just described a person's entire life.A fresh wave of tears hit Georgia as she sobbed, hugging herself as Chloë and Alora hugged her, this time, all three girls crying over the loss of a wonderful father and uncle.

_Back at Hogwarts…_

"Look!" Jack walked towards Rose, Albus, Louis and Scorpius, waving a letter excitedly.

_Dear Jack,_

_Georgia says she has been coping well, but all she does is cry, or stare in to space. She only talks when asked a question directly. Chloë and I are worried about her, but she claims she is all right. We will be back on the 20__th__, which should be soon. I miss you a lot too, make sure you rest well, and tell Rose to not stress out about me missing my lessons, I'm sure I can catch up._

_Love,_

_Alora_

"What so exciting? Seeing you and Alora whispering sweet nothings?" Albus asked, teasing him. Jack flushed a little but ignored Al.

"They are coming back today! The 20th!" He exclaimed loudly, causing a few first years nearby to stare at him weirdly.

"I better go find Georgia, I think she uh.. needs some .. uh, comfort." He stammered and ran out of the common room. Scorpius, however, frowned.

"Why is it that Alora is writing to you, instead of me, and why does she miss you?" Scorpius interrogated Jack.

"Uh, well, you see," Jack gulped, Scorpius doesn't know that they are dating, they prefer to keep it on the low- profile. "I sent her a letter, and I guess she replied me because you didn't send her a letter?" he prayed Scorpius would let it go, lucky for him, Scorpius shrugged and looked away, anxiously awaiting Alora's arrival. Jack let out a breath he was not aware he was holding and Rose eyes him suspiciously, suspecting something.

The portrait hole opened and Alora stepped in, looking tired, her hair tied up in a loose and messy ponytail and carrying a backpack. She walked towards them and gave them a half- smile, flopping down on to the sofa and closing her eyes tiredly.

"Are you all right?" Scorpius asked, she nodded absentmindedly and opened her bloodshot eyes.

"Just tired, stayed up the whole night to take care of Georgia, she kept having nightmares and she really misses Uncle Étienne" Alora felt sad at the mention of Georgia's dad, "And she kept wanting us to accompany her, which is natural, I mean, how do you cope with a loss of your father?" Alora choked and she rested her head on Scorpius for a moment before getting up and mumbling something about a shower.

"I'm going to the library; I need to return a book." Rose said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'll come with you." Scorpius said hurriedly.

"Don't you want to wait for Alora?" Rose asked, normally Scorpius should be worried about Alora, especially now that she is so upset.

"Uhh, it's not like I can go up to her dorm, might as well go to the library." Rose nodded and they set off for the library. While walking in awkward silence, Rose looked at Scorpius' empty hands and remembered,

"Where is the book you want to return?"

"Return?" Scorpius questioned "I said I wanted to borrow a book, Yea, I said borrow, not return, nope, not return" He stuttered nervously.

"Really? I was positive I heard you say return."

"Nope, you must have heard wrongly, yea, you heard wrongly. That's what happened, you heard wrongly." Brushing off the feeling that Scorpius was lying off, they continued to walk. Suddenly, the two of them were unable to move, looking up, Scorpius saw several green braches and twigs

"What is that?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A mistletoe," Scorpius' eyebrows rose until it cannot be seen behind his hair, "Err, my mum said the people under it had to kiss in order to free themselves." Rose said slowly as her voice slowly turned in to a squeak. Scorpius chewed on his lip nervously and let out a slow deep breath.

"Let's do it then. We can't be stuck here all day." Rose nodded, not trusting her voice. He kissed Rose's cheek swiftly but nothing happened.

"Perhaps, it must be lip- to –lip?" Rose suggested meekly, Scorpius gritted his teeth and leaned in to her; Rose could see every single detail, his sleek blonde hair perfectly parted, his grey- blue eye and his soft lips coming nearer and nearer. His lips touched hers and they could hear a faint pop from above, probably the mistletoe disappearing, but for some reason, they could not stop. Rose could feel Scorpius deepening the kiss. She moaned as their tongues came in to play,

He is a great kisser, Rose thought, I would have to thank whomever that trained him.

Suddenly, Scorpius was pulled away and Rose saw James pinning him to a wall.

"How dare you molest our Rosie!" James roared at him. Scorpius' eyes widened and he looked at her pleadingly.

"James Sirius Potter, you let him go right now!"

"Are you insane, Rosie? He was molesting you!"

"He was not! There was mistletoe above us that is why we kissed! He wasn't molesting me, stop overreacting!"

"There wasn't a need to kiss so real!"

"Let him go right now, James, or I will bat- bogey-hex you so badly that Aunt Ginny will be proud to call me her niece!" Rose threatened, James quickly let Scorpius and he fell to the ground, rubbing his neck and coughing.

"Why didn't you retaliate? Guilty conscience? Did you take any advantage of Rosie?" James fired the questions like a machine gun at him while Rose helped Scorpius up.

"No! You frightened me by pinning me to the wall, and you banged my head, so it hurt. And no, I didn't take any advantage." Scorpius said hurriedly, lying as if he did it every day. James eyes him suspiciously and let him go.

"Don't you dare touch Rose again." He warned Scorpius and walked towards Rose. "Rosie, I'm warning you, if I ever see him even _touching _you, I'll kill him. Understand?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, even though James and Rose were not the closest set of cousins, they still did not hate each other, and James is _very_ protective of his younger siblings and cousins, just like how Scorpius is towards Alora. James disappeared behind the next corner and Scorpius let out a sigh of relief.

"Rose, I'm uh, sorry, for that." Scorpius apologized."I shouldn't have kissed you."Rose could feel her heart ache, as if someone squeezed it and held it there, tightening its grip every few seconds.

"You're _sorry_!?" She all but shrieked out the words. Scorpius' face was etched with confusion, "I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy." Rose muttered as she felt tears tug at the corners of her eyes. Rose ran back to the common room and, she could hear Scorpius behind, frantically shouting her name but she ignored him. Rose dashed to her dorm, jumped on to her bed and closed the curtains. Hugging her pillow tightly, she left her tears flow freely as the curtains were drawn open, revealing Alora.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She asked with concern. Rose sniffed and explained everything, filling in Scorpius' name as 'Boy X'. After talking, she felt even angrier and started to punch her pillow rapidly. Alora smiled fitted in the pieces of the puzzle, it was so obvious.

"I think you like Sc- Boy X." She said. "The way you are crying now, it was just like the way you cried when Smith betrayed you."

"I don't like him, that's impossible. I'm- just- angry!" Rose said, as she hexed her pillow in to shreds of cotton. Alora smiled knowingly and continued,

"Ask yourself, do you often want to impress him? Do you smile when he smiles? Do you feel happier with him or Smith, or anyone else? Do you think about him more often than any other guy?" She said slowly.

I always want to get better marks then him in class, but that was to make sure I beat him, just like Dad said, not because I like him or not because I want to impress him, no, impossible .. right? Rose thought, When he laughs, I laugh too, but it is because we were laughing about the same thing, yea. That's why, NOT because I like him. Of course, I feel happier with him, Smith is a JERK. But I _do _think about him more often, but that is because, because... Rose struggled for a reason.

**Come on, Rose, think, there must be a reason for thinking about him!**

The look of frustration must have seeped on to Rose's face as Alora said, "Stop making excuses for yourself." in a smug voice.

Excuses? It can't be, I can't like Scorpius, he is a … _Malfoy._ Grandpa would be so mad! And what about Dad, mum, uncle Harry, aunt Ginny, Albus, Hugo, and all the others? Rose shuddered at the thought, she remembered how angry Bill was when he was about to marry of his 'precious Victorie to the punk Teddy.'

"It doesn't matter what his last name is, it just matters whether you like him."

"How did you know?" Alora just grinned at her and went out, giving Rose some time to think about her 'situation'.

I don't like Scorpius, right? Rose thought.

* * *

A/N:

Yay! Finally, Jack and Alora are together! Don't worry, Louis and Georgia are going to be together in probably the next chapter or the chapter after that.

` I'm having my exams now, so I'm quite busy, not able to update that often (: Wish me luck for my Math test tomorrow!

` Please don't alert/favorite without reviewing!

`This chapter has more Rose/Scorpius, I can't wait for them to be together, it was amazing how the story just wrote itself!

`I absolutely cannot think of any French names, so I just stole them Clémence Posey, the actor that plays Fleur Delacour and her family.


	8. Confusion, Recovery & Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Confusion, recovery and

Disclaimer: I wish I own Harry Potter

* * *

Scorpius sat down at the Gryffindor table at the same time Rose did, who choose the seat furthest from Scorpius. Their eyes met for a split second before she quickly whipped her head away, returning to her breakfast.

"Hey Scorp, I got good news." Albus said as he read a letter, any piece of good news wouldn't really matter now to Scorpius now, Rose has been avoiding him ever since the 'mistletoe incident', every time Scorpius tries to talk to her, Rose would give a ridiculous excuse, and ignore him, just like how things were before they ceased their arguing.

"My dad said you and Alora can come over and stay for Christmas." Scorpius grunted in response. "Is anything wrong, Scorp?" Scorpius hurriedly shook his head; he knows Albus would bash him up like how James did– if possible, harder – and no one in their right mind would tell him.

He frowned a little and told Scorpius to tell Alora. Nodding, Scorpius walked towards Alora and Rose; Rose did not notice Scorpius and was laughing at some joke with Alora, her eyes lit up with laughter as she laughed. Scorpius frowned, she seemed so angry at him just now, but now, she is happy again. Girls. He sat down and Rose immediately stopped laughing, making up an excuse to go back to the common room.

"We'll be staying at Al's place for Christmas." Scorpius said as he fumbled with Rose's leftover breakfast.

"What! Why?" She asked.

"The old fart kicked us out, after our argument at the Hospital Wing, didn't I tell you?" Alora shook her head slowly. "I must have forgotten, sorry."

"What did you guys argue about?" Scorpius sighed,

"You know, stuff."

Alora raised an eyebrow, "What stuff?"

"He called Rose's parents names and well, I defended her, and things just got _ugleee_." Scorpius said, emphasizing on the 'ugly'. Alora rolled her eyes and asked,

"I'm not allowed to go home too?"

"Is this the first day you know Mister Lucius Malfoy? He hates us." Alora ducked her head and whispered softly,

"I know." Guilt washed over Scorpius as he remembered how sensitive Alora was about their family.

"I'm sorry, I d-didn, that, that wasn't what I meant, Sorry." Alora shook her head and offered a tiny smile.

"So Mr. Potter allows us to stay at his house?" Scorpius nodded. "He must be a nice guy; he and Father were practically mortal enemies." Scorpius nodded again. "You better go chase after Rose." He raised an eyebrow, while Alora muttered something about 'boys being clueless'

"She is just confused about her feelings, because, you are a _Malfoy_, and she is a _Weasley_, she probably thinks these two names don't really end up in the same sentence unless you are saying 'Weasleys and Malfoys are enemies.' " She said wisely.

"That's why she is angry?"

"No! Because you kissed her and apologized, silly!"

"How the _hell_ did you know that?"

"Rose told me, obviously." Scorpius rolled his eyes and ran back to the common room, while Alora shouted 'good luck!' at his retreating figure.

Rose looked up as she heard the portrait hole close, expecting Alora, but saw Scorpius instead. Rose wanted to flee to the safety of her dorm but he grabbed her arm and held Rose back. Not daring to turn around to face Scorpius, Rose focused on a crack on the wall opposite instead.

"Why are you avoiding me, Rose?" She could hear the plea in his voice but Rose remained in her position, afraid to look at his face.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Scorpius turned her around to face her, their faces inches apart.

"I'm just confused!" Rose shouted back

"Confused over what?"

"I should be asking you that question, how can you apologize after you kissed me, we both know you felt something!" Scorpius chuckled, while Rose fumed, this is _not _funny!

"I didn't apologize because I regretted it; I apologized because I thought you didn't want me to kiss you!" Scorpius explained, while Rose froze, so it was her thinking too much, all this time? Scorpius gently let go of her hand and walked closer, cupping her face and his hands. "But we could redo the kiss." He leaned in, but felt something hit him. Looking up, he saw Rose holding on a cushion and a book lying diagonally next to him on the floor, ouch.

"I can't do this; I c-can't k-kiss you!" Rose whispered, while Scorpius remembered Alora's words.

"Why? Is it because I am a Malfoy, or because our fathers hated each other? "

"I'm scared!" Rose blurted out. "I'm scared of your family, I know how your grandfather treats you, he already banned you from your own house just because of a little argument, what will he say when he finds out you like me? I do not want to cause you any trouble, Scorpius. I know how these things affect Alora! I know that you don't like it any better either."

"I don't like it, but what can I do? It is not my fault my Grandfather is a jerk. I'm perfectly fine without him! Rose, what's holding you back? " His voice strained and he took another step closer, while Rose retreated two steps.

"What's holding me back? Everything! From my father to my cousins, you saw how James reacted; I don't want to cause any trouble"

"STOP! Please, break the rules for once, for me. Don't be a prefect, be my perfect girlfriend." Scorpius' plea touched Rose's heart but she shook her head quickly, and ran out of the common room.

* * *

Georgia was irritated. Everything should be _l'obscurité et triste_, **(Dark and sad)** colorless, empty, not happy, cheerful and full of laughter. She was too busy thinking about her father and she didn't realize when the plant she and Louis were suppose to be repotting scratched her,

"Aïe!" **(Ouch!)** Georgia shouted as she was pulled out of her daze, her palm bleeding and she fumed angrily, even the plant had to make things difficult for her!

"Oh, Miss Guichard! Mister Weasley, would you kindly bring her to the Hospital Wing, the cut looks kind of deep." Neville said as he made his rounds, and clucked his tongue at Georgia's palm. Georgia walked out of the door slowly, Louis behind her. He led her through the twists and turns throughout the castle until they finally reached the Hospital Wing, Georgia zombie- walk towards the door and Pomfrey tutted at her, applying a cream on her hand. Georgia seemed to snap awake as she hissed at the pain.

"Aïe!" She repeated while Pomfrey wrapped her hand with some gauze as Georgia blanked out once more, immune to the pain and her surroundings while Louis gazed in to her blue- green eyes that was once filled with joy and liveliness, but were now filled with sorrow, hurt and was now empty. Pomfrey announced that she was ready to go already, Louis gently helped her up and they slowly walked back to the greenhouse.

"What will uee do if uree muzzer of fazzer juz left, alone?" Georgia asked suddenly, stopping to sit down on the floor. Louis noticed this was the first time she spoken on her own accord, not when others spoke to her.

"I'll be devastated." Louis said, happy that she spoke to him, "But I won't just sit in a corner to rot, I'll live my life to the fullest, because I know that is what they want me to do." Georgia stood up and walked towards Louis as she cursed,

"Fermer! Uee haff no idea 'ow I feel, and uee say I'm rotting een on corner!"

"No, I'm saying you're father wouldn't want to see you do upset, he wouldn't want his daughter to lose her liveliness, her bubbly personality, her energy, and her spirit. Georgia, you have changed so much since your father died, think! Is this really how he wants you to live your life?" Louis pleaded with her to see sense.

"No! Uee dun underzand! My life is meaninglezz wifout my fuzzer!" Georgia said as tears began to fall, her face crumpling with pain.

"What if the situation is reversed? Do you want your father to be letting life pass by him when you are dead?" Georgia sobbed as she clung on to Louis for support. She _needed_ to hear this, she wanted her old life back, but everyone was treating her too much like a delicate flower to bother to talk sense in to her, even Alora and Chloë, her best friends, were also healing from the pain and just let Georgia be, thinking it was natural. Louis, someone who did not know her father, was exactly who she needed, she needed someone to talk about him about. Slowly, Louis wiped her tears away and Georgia gain control of her breathe, they stood like this, hugging, for a few minutes, until Louis whispered in to her ear,

"You are beautiful." Georgia felt a sense of familiarity creep in to her heart, surprised, she felt herself smiling as Louis gently kissed her forehead, before proceeded to kiss her gently on the lips. Suddenly, it began to rain, grabbing her hand; Louis pulled her in to shelter.

"This was just like how I asked you to Hogsmeade, it suddenly began to rain and then I pulled you in, and asked you out." Louis explained, laughing at the déjà vu. Georgia remembered and smiled sweetly, hugging Louis once more.

Louis never felt more relieved, although she wasn't laughing, at least she was smiling, and on the road to recovery.

* * *

Jack and Alora were in the boy's dorm, on Jack's bed, doing their Astronomy chart, which Jack had much difficulty in, "Argh! Where the hell is that stupid moon! Come oooooout!" Jack shouted, crumpling his chart and throwing in on the ground, while Alora giggled at his frustration and Jack gave her look that said 'This is not funny'

"Oh, relax, Jack, I'll help you once I'm done." Jack smiled and stroked her hair,

"You see, Lore, others may date you for your looks, beauty or wealth, but not me! I date you, because you are such a smart alec." He joked. Alora laughed and rolled her eyes

"That's such a comfort, Jack, And what is with the nickname?"

"I don't know, I don't just want to call you 'Alora' everyone calls you that, I want to call you something special, different. Like Scorpius, he calls you 'Lorie'."

"Ugh, I hate that nickname, he uses it because I _hate _it, it makes me feel young, not young young, childish young, you understand?"

"Yea, I understand, how about Lore?"

"Sounds like a bore!"

"Al?"

"That is Albus' nickname!"

"Alorie?"

"Definitely not!"

"Lora?"

"Hmmm, that could work." Alora smiled as Jack said 'Lora' repeatedly in different tones of his voice, high, low and squeaky, while she laughed and pecked him on the cheek. Just then, Scorpius opened the door and saw Alora kissing Jack.

"LORIE!" Uh-oh. "What are you doing on his bed?" Alora leaped off his bed and looked at Scorpius guilty,

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now. See, Scorp, Jack and I have been.. kinda.. well.." She tripped over her words, not sure how Scorpius would react,

"Seeing each other, Lora and I are seeing each other." Jack finished, getting off his bed to stand next to Alora, who was surprised at the quick use of the new nickname and was glad that Jack helped her, because she was a teensy bit afraid of Scorpius. Scorpius pulled Alora to one side,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius demanded, looking just like Draco when he was angry.

"Because! I knew you would react badly."

"I am not!"

"You are shaking, turning brick red and you eyebrows are knotted together, which means that you are. Reacting badly." Alora explained, looking at Scorpius cautiously. He ran a exasperated hand through his hand and sighed,

"I'm not, okay, maybe I am, but I'm only doing this for your own good. What if he hurts you?"

"Scorp," Alora rested her hand on his, "You know him longer than I do, if he is a jerk, why are you two such best mates? And I'm positive he wouldn't hurt me, not the slightest bit." Alora reassured him, Scorpius nodded and she hugged him, whispering her thanks, but Scorpius is yet to be done, Scorpius shooed her to one corner and he walked next to Jack, who was all the while glancing at Alora nervously, who gave him the thumbs up.

"Yes?" Jack asked

"I'm warning you, I don't care you are my best mate, if you _ever_ hurt Lorie-" "I won't" Jack interrupted,

"I'll kill you, you understand, if you as much as make her drop a single tear, I will personally throw you off the astronomy tower, followed by picking up your body and then slice it in to pieces and pour it in to a vat of acid, making sure you are still alive to feel the pain." Jack wanted to point out that he couldn't possibly be alive, but decided not to. Instead, he nod furiously and Scorpius nodded, grabbing his clothes and going in to the shower. Alora smiled and hugged Jack tightly,

"I was so nervous! What did he say?" Jack repeated Scorpius' speech and Alora rolled her eyes, "Scorpius is so daft, how can you possibly be alive after being sliced in to pieces. But then again, Scorpius always have a way, maybe you could be."

"That is one thing I _do not_ want to find out." Jack clarified as they chuckled, kissing each other softly as the door opened and Louis, Albus and Rose roared with excitement , Albus' 'Finally!' was drowned out by Louis' wolf- whistle. Rose squealed and hugged Alora, happy for her friend but then frowned as she remembered her purpose for coming here,

"Alora, look at this, I snatched it from a couple of 3rd years." Rose pushed a _Witch Weekly_ Magazine in to her hand which was flipped open to page 24, splashed on the page is photos of Alora and another men, who she recognized as Carlisle Krum, previous Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum, beneath it was an article,

_Son of legendary seeker, Viktor Krum, Carlisle Krum and Alora Mafloy, only daughter of Draco Malfoy and first girl to be born in the Malfoy family in several generations are rumored to be engaged! Mr. Krum is 17 this year, but Miss Malfoy is only at a tender age of 15, many other r sources claims that Mr. Krum and Miss Malfoy are together only because of a love potion. Is this fact or fiction? Other Hogwarts students claim that Miss Malfoy is close to, Albus Potter, son of famous Harry Potter and Ginevera Weasley, and Louis Weasley, son of war heroes Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I do hope the new young couple enjoys their relationship, because many girls would kill to be Miss Malfoys' position! _

_For more information on the Malfoy, Potter and Weasley family, flip to page 47._

* * *

A/N:

`Cliff hanger, hahah!

`This chapter is more about love, as you can tell, and Louis and Georgia, finally! (:

` I know I excluded poor Albus, I don't know who to use for him! Drop me a review and give me some suggestions for what to do with Al!

` I'm thinking, when I'm done with this story ,I'm going to start a Roxanne W, James P II and Freddy W II story since they are the same age (At least that's what I think) , which wouldn't be in the near future, considering this story is going to be on for quite a long time.


	9. Confrontation, First Date& Christmas Eve

Chapter 9: Confrontation, First date and Christmas

Disclaimer: Three guesses.

* * *

Alora lowered the letter in shock as Jack, who was reading over her shoulder, turned Alora around to face him,

Just then, Scorpius came out of the shower, half- naked, he saw Rose, who blushed, and quickly slipped on the first shirt he saw.

"_Holy fuck!_" Alora breathed, as everyone turned to stare at her, Alora was never one to swear, even Scorpius never heard her swear before.

"What's wrong, did you hurt her?" Scorpius asked Jack worriedly at Alora's panic expression. Alora shook her head mutely and passed him the magazine, after skimming through it; Scorpius threw it onto the ground and stepped on it, looking utterly furious.

"How dare they put this rubbish in the magazine? How DARE they! I'm going to sue them, then boil up that stupid reporter and then-" he was cut off by the shriek of his owl, Aries, with a letter. Scorpius was too busy ranting about the magazine so Albus took the letter from his owl.

_Scorpius, _

_Alora is engaged to Carlisle Krum and we are so sorry you have to hear this through that awful magazine, don't worry, we will be suing them about the love potion section. Please tell Alora that we set up a date for her on this Saturday, so they can know each other better._

_Father._

"Uh, guys, you better come see this." Albus warned them, and passed the letter to Alora.

"We need to talk to father and mother, let's go to Professor McGonagall's office." Scorpius said, grabbing Alora by the hand, who simply stood there, the shock still not wearing off. They stopped in front of the gargoyle, Scorpius not knowing the password.

"Lemon Drops." Alora said.

"This is no time for food, Lorie!" Scorpius chided her

"The password is about food or treats, not because I'm hungry!" Alora snapped back

"Pumpkin Pasties!"

"Every Flavor Beans!"

"Chocolate frogs!"

"Treacle fudges!"

The gargoyle leaped apart and they climbed the staircase. Alora knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' as response. Scorpius squeezed her hand and they walked through the door.

"What can I do for you two, Mr. and Miss Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We heard about some news and we were wondering if we could speak to our parents?" McGonagall must have read the magazine, as she allowed them and even sent their parents a patronus message. A few minutes later, Astoria and Draco arrived.

"Is it true, is Alora really engaged to Krum?" Scorpius demanded the minute they arrived. Astoria looked apologetic and Draco's face was unreadable.

"That is not a way to greet your parents, and yes, you are engaged to _Carlisle._" Draco said, emphasizing on his name.

"But Lorie is only 15!She has a boyfriend, she can't be engaged!" Scorpius said.

"Boyfriend?" He scoffed, " That Longbottom kid? It is only puppy love! You will get over it, and love can be cultivated."

"I am so sorry dear, but your grandfather has decided it already, we cannot change his mind." Astoria said, and she came forward to hug Alora,

_We cannot change his mind._ Alora thought, _would I really have to marry some guy I don't know?_

"I won't let her be with Krum!" Scorpius, pulling her away from Astoria, Alora felt grateful towards Scorpius, for protecting her, yet again.

"Scorpius" Draco warned.

"But surely you can convince him, Father, you are his beloved son for Christ sake! Stop this ridiculous engagement! Please, I'm begging you!" Scorpius pleaded.

"You remember the stories in my sixth year, I never live up to his expectation, and up to this day, I am still afraid of him, I don't have the guts, like you, Scorpius, to stand up to him. Perhaps that is why you were sorted in to Gryffindor." Draco said sounding very vulnerable, Scorpius and Alora were taken aback, they never heard him speak in such a tone before. Alora could feel her last hope disappearing, she couldn't break down, not in front of her parents. Alora bolted for the door and ran aimlessly; ending up in front of the room of requirement, introduced to her when they plotting on revenge on Andrei.

_I need a place to be alone and calm down._ Alora repeated it 3 times and a wooden door appeared. She opened it and inside was a small room, with a grand piano in the middle and a beanbag. Sitting at the piano's chair, she began to play 'Mary had a little lamb', the only song she knew. She heard the door open and she slammed hard on the keys, resulting in a loud screechy sound,

"Leave me _alone._" She said through gritted teeth.

"Lorie, I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, The Old fart would not do this to punish you." Scorpius kneeled down next to her.

She remained silent, but she knew it wasn't anybody's fault.

"It's all bloody Lucius Malfoy's fault, he is cruel and pathetic. I'm so sorry." He said, as if he could read her mind, "Are you all right?"

"No! I hate this!" Alora screamed as she kicked the piano. "Ouch..." She moaned as she rubbed her toe. "I'm scared Scorp, I don't want to be engaged, I'm only 15. I am not even legal yet. I don't want to break up with Jack, I really like him." Alora whispered softly. Scorpius sighed and carried her to the beanbag. **(A/N: Even though they are twins, he is stronger and taller than Alora is.)**

"He is such a jerk." Scorpius muttered, because he ran out of things to say.

"It's not fair! Why do Rose, Al and Louis have such a nice grandfather and we don't? We are things so unfair?" Alora struggled against Scorpius as he hugged her, but gave up and lied limply on him.

"Life is never fair." He simply stated.

* * *

"Alora, wake up, or you're going to be late." Rose called. Alora groaned and rolled over, today is the 10th, the day of her _date_ with Carlisle Krum. She pouted as Rose threw the covers off as Alora shuddered against the cold.

"Cheer up; maybe your parents might be able to convince you grandfather and call off the engagement?" Rose suggested, Alora sighed and shook her head, the chances of that happening has the same chances of Scorpius kissing Rose in front of the Weasley Clan. Rose helped Alora in to the dress that Lucius sent, she draped a cloak over herself and walked down to the common room. Rose, Jack, Scorpius and Chloë walked Alora to Hogsmeade. Carlisle arrived soon and greeted each of them with a nod,

"Sorry I am late, shall ve go now?" He said, stretching out his hand

"What?" Alora snapped

"Ve vill be apparating to a special place." Alora bid goodbye to her friends, kissed Jack on the cheek and hugged Scorpius goodbye. They arrived at an Italian restaurant and walked in, Carlisle pulling out the chair for Alora to sit.

_At least so far, he is not showing any dirty moves._ Alora thought.

During desert, she finally spoke up, "I'm going to be honest with you; I really don't want to be engaged, it's not your fault, from what I observed, you're a great guy, but I'm only 15 and I have a boyfriend, is there any way you could call it off?" she pleaded.

"I vish I could. Vut if I call it off, my father would punish me and van me from play Quittich anymore. I am sorry." Alora felt sorry for him; they were somewhat in the same position.

"But why does your father want you to get married?"

"I like this girl, vut she is poor and is a muggle, my father vont like her and is using this method to stop us vrom seeing each other." He explained with a tone of sadness. "Vhat about you?"

"My brother and I hate the way our grandfather despise muggleborn and others, we always defy him and so he is using this method to punish us and stop me from seeing my current boyfriend because my boyfriend's father used to be at odds with him." Alora explained and they shared a look of despair. After lunch, Carlisle apparated Alora back to sulkily walked back to the common room and to her dorm, and saw a note on her bed,

_Meet us at the Room of Requirement once you see this. Think 'I need a place to talk and teachers can't find us. ' _

_Rose_

Alora changed out of her uncomfortable dress and made her way to the oh- so-familiar room_._

_I need a place to talk and teachers cannot find me._ She repeatedly thought in my head. A door appeared and she walked inside, it just like the Gryffindor common room, just that Jack, Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Chloë, Georgia and Louis were inside.

"So, can he call of the engagement?" Louis asked- his hands linked with Georgia's- the minute he saw Alora. She sighed and sat down.

"He can't, he didn't ask for this too."

"But why is his father doing this? From what my mum said, he isn't very mean." Rose said.

"Carlisle likes a girl that is poor and is a muggle, his father doesn't approve and that's why he is forced in to this horrible situation."Alora explained.

"Zo there iz no 'ope?" Chloë asked. Alora felt her heart sink in to her stomach; even if he Carlisle is good, she _still_ do not want to be engaged to him.

"It's okay, we will think of something." Jack assured her, kissing her hair. The eight spent the rest of the afternoon trying to think of ideas to help; but each one seemed more ridiculous then the next.

* * *

"ROSE! Wake up, it is snowing! Snowing, snowing, and snowing! And it's Christmas Eve!" Rose felt a weight pounce on her. She moaned and pushed 'it' off,

"You're 13, Hugo, not 3, it's not like you've never seen snow in the previous years of your life, you dummy."

"Language, Rose!" Ron's voice roared up from below. _How did he hear me?_ Rose thought as an excited Hugo pulled her to the window, her frizzy and bushy hair covering half her sight.

"Congratz, Hugo. Yippee, snow." Rose muttered in fake enthusiasm. He rolled his eyes,

"Hurry up, or we'll be late for Christmas Eve dinner." The WeasleysPotters had an annual Christmas Eve Dinner were they could bring the family would gather for dinner and the grandchildren could bring their boy/girlfriends, but most of the family arrived in the morning and stayed until the night. While during Christmas, The Burrow is open to those who have no activities lined up. Rose changed out of her pajamas and combed her hair, pulling it in to a tight ponytail to keep it out of her face. The family of four Flooed to the burrow with a bagful of Christmas presents. Once they reached, Rose was attacked with a bear hug from her favorite Uncle.

"Uncle Charlie! How are the dragons?" Rose asked cheerily.

"All in great condition thanks to me! How is my favorite niece?" Charlie asked; waggling his eyebrows, Rose giggled as Molly, the first, hugged her.

"Rosie! I missed you, look at how much you have grown!" Rose flashed a grin and hurried out of the way, as she began to reprimand Hugo on his long and shaggy hair. Rose scanned the room for Al, but a certain cheeky red- head cousin blocked her vision.

"Heyah Rose, want to go outside, there is a snowball fight going on!" Rose, Hugo and Freddy ran outside

They played for about an hour, until it began to snow more heavily and it was too cold to continue. They then went inside to warm up, and Harry and his family soon arrived, followed by Molly and her boyfriend, Javier Flinch- Fletchy, the elder brother of Olivia. The Burrow was bustling with activity and soon, it was time for dinner. Even with the magic extension, the Kitchen table looked as if it was about to burst any minute. Although Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Harry, Roxanne, Rachel, James, Freddy, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Teddy, Dominique, Lucy, Lysander, Lorcan, Angelina, George, Louis, Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Alora, Jack, Audrey, Percy, Charlie, Hugo, Lily, Neville, Hannah, Aaron, Joshua, Luna and Rolf was all squeezed in to one table, they felt at ease. After dinner, Teddy and Victorie stood up, holding hands, Teddy clearing his throat nervously,

"Uh, guys, we have an announcement to make." Teddy said, smiling sweetly at his wife, "I'm pregnant!" Victorie exclaimed, all the girls gave their congratulations while most of the guys glowered, Bill especially. Finally, under the edging and glare of Fleur, he managed to squeak out a 'Congratz' to the happy couple. Just as they sat down, Molly II and Javier stood up, as Audrey look at them with glee.

"Well, Javier proposed, and I said YES!" Molly announced as they kissed, more congratulations was heard, as Percy struggled with himself an offered them a weak smile. Once they were done wtih clearing up, all of them squeezed in to the sitting room, most of them either on the floor or sharing an armchair, Percy and Bill giving Javier and Teddy 'The talk'.

"Poor Javier, he is receiving 'The Talk', his talk must be worse than Teddy, Teddy is part of the family already." Louis said, chuckling as he saw evident fear on Javier's face.

"What is the talk?" Alora asked

"The usual, 'You'll never be good enough, but because she likes you, I'll forgive you, but if you hurt her, you'll be dead', you know, same old same old." Albus explained, while Rose rolled her eyes,

"You know how protective the Weasley/Potter boys and man are over-" Rose was interrupted by an audible 'bang!' that came from the kitchen as all the adults stood up, wands drawn as they protected the children,

"Alora and Scorpius Malfoy, get out here right now." A familiar drawling voice said and Rose could see Alora giving fearful Scorpius a fearful look.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Did I get Carlisle Krum's accent right? I am sorry if I did not! (:

Here are some pairs and information you might want to know. (I am sorry I posted them only now.)

Weasley/Potter/ Lupin family tree;

`Victorie Weasley Lupin, 22, graduated Ravenclaw, and Teddy Lupin, 24, graduated Hufflepuff.

`Molly Weasley II, 20, graduated Ravenclaw and Javier Flinch- Fletchy, 21, graduated Hufflepuff.

(I didn't mean for the graduated cousins to have a pattern, it just popped up.)

` Lucy Weasley, 7th year, Gryffindor

` Dominique Weasley, 7th year, Ravenclaw

`Freddie Weasley, 6th year, Gryffindor

`Roxanne Weasley, 6th year, Gryffindor

`James Potter, 6th year, Gryffindor

`Louis Weasley, 5th year, Gryffindor

`Rose Weasley, 5th year, Gryffindor

`Albus Potter, 5th year, Gryffindor

`Lily Potter, 3rd year, Gryffindor

`Hugo Weasley, 3rd year, Gryffindor

Others

`Alora Malfoy, 15, Beauxbatons

`Jack Longbottom, 5th year, Gryffindor

`Scorpius Malfoy, 5th year, Gryffindor

`Georgia Guichard, 15, Beauxbatons

`Chloë Posey, 15, Beauxbatons

` And just now, while I was typing 'Neville', I just automatically typed 'Luna' when I wanted to type 'Hannah'! I totally want them to be together, but I follow JK Rowling, so sorry Luna/ Neville, I actually was really sad when I realized they weren't together. ):

As usual, drop me a REVIEW, and it will make my day~


	10. Weasley Jumper, Dress Shopping & Fire

Chapter 10: Weasley Jumpers, Dress shopping & Fire

Disclaimer: I'm honored if you think I'm JK!

* * *

Scorpius stood up shakily and walked to Alora, slowly leading her towards the kitchen, where Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Astoria stood, Lucius wearing the fiercest expression Alora has ever seen.

"What are you doing here; we said you weren't allowed to go anywhere for Christmas." He said dangerously.

"You only said we weren't allowed to go to Malfoy Manner, we _are_ allowed to go out." Scorpius said

"How dare you still retort!"

"Lucius, I don't think you should talk to your grandchildren in this manner," Harry stepped in

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter."

"You can't talk to Mr. Potter like that!" Alora defended, "You are our grandfather, but all you do is scold us and crush us under your feet to make you feel better, engaging me to some person I never ever met! Although we have only stayed with the Potters for a week, they treat us so much better than you do!"

"You little brat, how dare you talk to me like this! Go ahead and snog that filthy son of a blood traitor, see if I care!"

"Don't talk about my son like that!" Neville said.

"Shut up, don't insult Lorie and Jack!" Scorpius made a move to draw his wand out but Alora held his hand back.

"I will talk about who I want in any manner I like, but you" Lucius pointed his wand at Scorpius, "Will not talk to me with such _rudeness_." He muttered a curse; Scorpius flew backwards and crumpled to the ground, Rose screamed as Hermione rushed over, waving her wand over Scorpius. "You two are banished from the Malfoy family and I will call off the stupid engagement! Go join your pathetic brother, _Alora._" Lucius sneered, Alora could feel anger building inside of her as she stared at Narcissa, Draco and Astoria, Draco moved to help Scorpius up but Alora stopped him,

"How do you still have the cheek to help Scorpius when Grandfather _hurt_ him, your own son?" She screamed as she hastily wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Alora, honey-"

"No!" She screamed, "You, all of you, you are all cowards, nothing but cowards! You three might as well leave! " Astoria put a hand on Alora's arm but she tugged her arm away, ignoring them and running up to the first available room.

* * *

Jack watched as the Malfoys apparated from The Burrow, Louis beckoned him to go after Alora and he nodded, climbing the stairs in to the room Alora went in to just now. "Lora?" Jack whispered as he saw her sitting on the bed, head in her hands and crying softly. He sat next to Alora and pulled her in to his lap, murmuring words of comfort.

"W-why can't m-m-my father p-protect-me, why i-i-is he such a coward?" Alora said in between sobs and hiccoughs while Jack nodded encouragingly, even though he could not understand clearly, what she was saying. He made put the words 'protect', 'father' and 'coward' and guessed what she said.

"You don't need your father to protect you, I'll protect you, and no one is going to hurt you again." Jack kissed her softly and wiped her tears away with his sleeve, "But you should go down there and check on Scorpius." Alora nodded silently as they walked down. Several people were cleaning up the mess and Scorpius was sitting on one of the armchairs, a cut on his temple. Hugo looked at Alora and his jaw dropped, she looked sideways and saw a mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks had the traces of tears.

"I look ghastly." Alora whispered, hiding her face in her hands, while Fleur walked up the stairs and gently pried her hands away. With a wave of her wand, her cheeks had their usual color and were tear- stained free. She thanked her shyly as she went to Molly to apologize.

"I'm so sorry; it's my entire fault this happened, I ruined your dinner."

"Nonsense! This is nobody's fault, you did nothing that you need to apologize for." She stroked Alora's hair comfortingly and took out a lumpy package, pushing it towards her hands and edging Alora to open it. Inside was a jumper which was silverish-blue in color, resembling her Beauxbatons uniform.

"Thank you." Alora said politely but was confused, _A jumper?_

"You're very welcome. Now, everyone, back to your own business!" And with that, The Burrow's noise level increased as it became its usual noisy self.

"Grandma knitted you a jumper, which means she considers you part of the family." Albus explained as he sat down next to Alora. She looked at Mrs Weasley, her chocolate brown eyes were so inviting and warm as she smiled, Alora could not help but smile back.

* * *

"Welcome back, students! I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas Break! Now, tuck in!" McGonagall said as food appeared on the plates. Freddy and James cheered and began to attack the food as Lily gave them a disgusted face. Alora and Rose began to chitchat while Scorpius glanced at Rose every few seconds. After the feast, McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat, all eyes turned to look as her.

"Because of the exchange program between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, during Valentine's Day, the Beauxbatons students will come to Hogwarts and there will be a Valentine's Day Ball held. All fifth years and above are invited, while younger students cannot attend the Ball unless the 5th years and above ask them to be their date. The Beauxbatons students will be arriving 5 days before Valentine's Day and they will have plenty of time to adjust. Now, everyone, off to bed." With a wave of her hands, the food disappeared and the students stood up and began to walk to their various common rooms.

"Oh! Our clazzmatez are finally coming! I mizz them zo much, do you?" Chloë said excitingly to Alora. Alora nodded her head hurriedly as Georgia joined them and they began to talk away in French. Georgia was now livelier after dating Louis and joined them more often, rather sulking around in the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

"How about this dress?"

Alora wrinkled her nose. "The color is too dull" Alora, Rose, Chloë and Georgia are in _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _to pick out a dress for the Ball, even when Rose protested she could use the dress she had for Teddy and Victories' wedding, Alora refused and dragged her along.

"Lorie! You rejected 10 over dressed already! Just grabbed one and pay for the sodding dress!" Rose exclaimed in frustration.

"Rose, I cannot just grab some random dress! It has to be perfect; it will be my first ball with Jack!" Rose swooned and giggled like a silly schoolgirl. "Come on Rosie, help me look!" She continued to flip through the hanger racks and pulled out an electric blue dress before shaking her head and putting it back. She spotted a pale pinkish red dress and showed it to Rose, "It's perfect for you, Rose!" Rose grinned despite herself and went to try it on. While Alora continued to look for the 'perfect' dress.

"Alora! Cette robe est belle, vous avez obtenu pour l'essayer !" **(This dress is beautiful, you got to try it) on!" **Georgia grabbed a white dress off the racks and showed it to Alora, she herself wearing a blue dress that brings out her eyes. Alora immediately went to try it on, it flowed down to her knees and a 'V' neckline, showing off a little portion of her back and has a silver belt that added more elegance to it, she walked out off the changing room and was greeted with thumbs up of approval. Alora quickly changed out of the dress and paid for it. After they were all done, Alora with her silver dress, Rose with her pink-red dress, Chloë with her yellow dress and Georgia with her sea blue dress, the four girls went to the Three Broomsticks to meet Albus, Louis, Jack and Scorpius there.

"Bloody hell, you four girls are just like Vic and Dom in a shop, aren't you" Louis said in disbelief as he greeted Georgia with a soft peck on the cheek.

"Why Louis! How hurtful! I am very much offended! Georgia, don't date him, I'll find a better man who can wait for us when we are shopping." Alora put on a face of mock hurt as Scorpius chuckled,

"It's okay, Georgia, date me, I'm good enough!" Jack said, "I'm sick of a certain blonde!" He teased, while Georgia pretended to flirt with him.

"Hmpf! I'll date Al then, he is much better than boring old Jack!" Alora teased back, sticking her tongue playfully at Jack, Albus played along, pretending to kiss Alora, while Louis felt left out,

"I'll take Chloë then! I need a new French chick!" He joked as Chloë laughed and nod her head, laughing together with the others.

"Zhan 'hat leaves Rose and Scorpius!" Chloë exclaimed, while Rose suddenly looked nervous, Scorpius looked satisfied and Alora grinned widely, biting her lip to stop laughing on how spot-on Chloë is.

"Yeap" Scorpius said, popping the 'p', "That leaves Rose and me!" He said cheerfully while the others laughed, not suspecting a thing as Rose gave them a feeble smile.

* * *

"So who are you asking to the Ball?" Jack asked the other three boys, the four boys were in their dorm, Jack on his bed completing the Herbology essay, Louis and Al writing letters to home and Scorpius, lying on his bed thinking of a certain red- head.

"I'll be taking Georgia, of course, how about you?"

"I'm bringing Alora, how about you two?"

"I don't know who to ask, maybe I will ask Chloë." _Or Rose. _Scorpius added in his head.

"I claim Chloë! She is my date. Scorp, maybe you should go with Rosie!" Al suggested. Scorpius choked on the water that he was sipping and Jack had to thump him on the back couple of times.

"Rose?" He croaked out.

"Yea, she doesn't have a date yet, and I don't want just _anyone_ to bring her, they might have dirty thoughts on her, I can trust you, you are one of my best mates!" Al said, scrubbing his chin and left a mark of ink on his chin.

_He trusts me? Apparently, Rose haven't told them about the whole kissing incident yet. _Scorpius thought.

"So, it's okay if I ask Rose?"

"Yea, yea, I suggested it, go ask her, now, in case some other bloke asks her." He nodded and practically sprinted out of their dorm.

_I have to thank Al one of these days._ He thought.

Scorpius spotted Rose's flaming red hair in the corner of the common room. He walked towards her and sat down. Rose raised her head and her eyes widen when she saw Scorpius. She made a move to stand but he grabbed her wrist as she struggled.

"Rose, just listen, you don't want to cause a scene, do you? There are lots of people here; several of them are related to you." He said smirking confidently. She sat down,

"What do you want, Scorpius?" She snapped

"Well, Al, Lou, Jack and I were in our dorm just now. We were discussing about the Ball, and Al suggested that I take you." He said, smiling confidently, Scorpius knows he is going to succeed.

"Wha.. I can't! I don't want to!"

"But what would Al say? He was the one that suggested we go together because he wants to protect you from blokes. If you reject me, Al would know something is up, do you really want to cause a commotion?" She opened her mouth to say something before closing it, strangely resembling a fish. "Rose, why can't you just come with me? Am I that horrible? I don't give a damn what my parents or my grandparents think, they can jump off a building for all I care."

"Scorpius, it isn't a matter of your family now. It matters that you are a _Malfoy_. I know you hate to be judged because of your surname, but my cousins and father would surely _grill_ you on the barbeque pit if they found out we are dating." Scorpius sighed; _the world just hates him because he is a Malfoy._

"First of all, what the hell is a barbeque pit? Secondly, we are not dating, _yet_. Why are you so scared of going to the Ball? Because you know you would surely like me if we spend more time together, you won't be able to suppress your feelings."

Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius' taunting and shot him a death glare, "Fine, I'll go with you to the bloody ball just because bloody Albus was stupid enough to bloody suggest it." She grabbed her things and stalked up the girl's staircase.

Scorpius smiled to himself, pumping a silent fist in the air, causing several people to look at him.

* * *

A/N:

Ball~ Yea, can't wait to write the next chapter, I just LOVE Rose/ Scorpius (: And people, don't be confused, Chloë and Al are NOT dating, they are just really close friends!


	11. Arrival, Preparation & Alora & Jack

Chapter 11: The Valentine's Day Ball; Alora and Jack

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

Today was the day the Beauxbatons students are coming; the students lined up in the Great Hall as the respective heads of houses walked down to inspect their uniforms.

"Potters, tidy up your hair!" McGongall said as he walked past James and Albus, who both shrugged, knowing it would never be neat. They walked out, Alora, Georgia and Chloë in the front of the crowd. The familiar carriage with winged horses flew towards them as Georgia gushed out a series of French words, Chloë laughed and Alora rolled her eyes. Madam Maxime stepped out of the carriage, followed by a bunch of students – girls and boys of all ages- in blue and silver uniforms. Alora, Georgia and Chloë walked towards their headmistress and they began to communicate in French. Madam Maxime began to talk to McGonagall in an accent even heavier than Chloë's. Several Beauxbatons students that looked 15 began to talk to Alora, Georgia and Chloë. While the other older Beauxbatons students stood as they shuddered in the cold as Freddy trying to chat up a group of girls, who did not seem the least bit interested. The Hogwarts students were then ushered in to the Great Hall with a feast waiting. The Beauxbatons students came in, Alora, Georgia and Chloë leading them as they dance gracefully around the hall, a peaceful aura and warmth surrounding them.

"Thank you for that wonderful performance, please make yourselves comfortable with one of our house tables." Alora waved them over and sat next to Rose. McGonagall snapped her fingers and the food appeared. They began to jabber away in French as Georgia and Chloë joined the Gryffindor table to sit with them as the Great Hall filled with French and English. Rose felt someone staring at her and saw a boy with bronze hair sitting across, he winked at her while Scorpius glowered, glaring at him. Alora frowned and said some stuff in French, and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Who is he?" Rose asked Alora

"Robin Mathieu."

"What did you say to him?"

"I said you were taken, so don't try anything funny."

"ALORA! I am not taken!"

"Yea~ you aren't," Alora said rolling her eyes, "Scorpius" She faked- coughed, Rose whacked her on the arm as Alora grinned sheepishly at her.

* * *

"Rose." Rose felt someone poke her as she buried herself deeper in to her blanket, shutting her eyes and hoping the person would let her sleep.

"Come on, Rose, you have to get ready for the Ball!" Must be Alora, Rose guessed, all she talked about the last couple of days was the Ball and Jack, she was completely head over heels over him. Alora yanked Rose out of the bed and she jolted awake, finding herself on the floor.

"Merlin, there wasn't a need to throw me on the ground!" Rose said as she rubbed her back, Alora just grinned and pointed at her clock, it read 2pm. Rose groaned as she took out her dress slowly and groggily,

"Are you that tired?" Alora asked

"I stayed up last- last- last night to finish up my potions essay." Rose said in- between a yawn.

"_Rose!"_

"_Alora!"_ Rose teased back, grinning.

"I told you to get some sleep; you need your beauty sleep!"

"That's why I want to sleep now!"

"No, you need to get ready!"

"But the Ball is in 3 hours!"

"3 hours! All the more you should hurry!"

Rose grimaced as she began to take out her comb and began to brush her hair, Alora knew that Janis and Olivia would be taking a long time and decided to get her hair ready first. She conjured a mirror and gently curled her hair up with her wand. She then tied it into a bun, with a few loose curls hanging to make it look effortless, but was actually a process that took a frustrating thirty minutes to make it look _perfect_. Meanwhile, Rose was busy straightening her hair with a charm Hermione taught her and was currently waiting for it to take action; and it was, about one quarter of her hair was silky straight already. Janis and Olivia came out, both of them in their dresses, Janis in a peachy dress and Olivia in a bottle green dress. Alora hurriedly ran in to the bathroom and looked at her make-up, deciding on the silver eye shadow, to go with her dress, after applying all her of make-up, she then walked to her trunk and pulled out two pair of shoes, the first pair is white flats with a ribbon, simple and elegant. The second pair is silver heels, a little showy.

"Which one should I wear?" She asked the three girls,

"Mmmm, the one on the left!"Janis pointed to the first pair, while Rose pointed to the left one in agreement.

"I prefer the right one." Olivia said, looking up from braiding Janis' hair. Alora shrugged, _Majority wins_, and she slipped on the first pair. She looked at her reflecting, frowning. Her dress is a little wrinkled- _she knew she should have ironed it!_ - and she had a little scar on her knee that was a result of Scorpius accidentally pushing her down the stairs, she felt as if the scar was very obvious, and Jack would surely notice it. Rose noticed her frown and walked next to her,

"What's' wrong?"

"My scar, my dress is wrinkled, everything is not perfect, and it isn't going to be!" Alora said, feeling really upset.

"Lorie! Don't feel that way, why does everything need to _be_ perfect?"

"Because! Jack is such a nice boyfriend, he was there for me with the whole grandfather issue and he is really sweet to me, I just want things to be perfect in my life for once."

"But it's stressing you out." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Alora nodded, and Rose went over to hug her,

"Just stop thinking about it, and things will be better. Come on, help me put my make-up on." Rose handed Alora her makeup as Alora smiled, grabbing them immediately and deciding which would go well with Rose's dress.

_Meanwhile in the 5__th__ year boys dorm_

"Hey Scorp, pass me my c-ahhhhhh!" Louis said, he was wearing his sock and was hopping on one foot, but he lost his balance and fell on the floor with a loud 'thud!' The other three boys roared with laughter as Louis stood up and promptly scowled.

"Why don't you do it the old fashion way, Lou, _sit down_ and wear your lovely sock." Jack chuckled as he pushed Louis down to sit down. Jack then walked to the bathroom and combed his hair, making sure that his dirty blonde hair is neat and then washed his face with some water, before putting on his robes, they were black dress robes with silver threading, to match Alora's white and silver dress. Louis was wearing midnight blue robes, somewhat the same color as Georgia's dress, Albus was wearing black dress robes and gold-yellow threading, matching Chloë's yellow dress. Scorpius, however, wasn't matching Rose's dress as she refused to tell him, saying that he didn't need to know and he should just 'sod off', so his dress robes are emerald, which doesn't really match red or pink.

After some last minute grooming and combing of hair, Scorpius, Jack, Albus and Jack walked down to the common room, Louis and Albus heading to wait for Georgia and Chloë in their respective common rooms.

_Jack and Alora_

Jack tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Alora to come down, glancing at the staircase, he saw a glimpse off white and knew Alora was coming down soon. Making sure that he look neat, he walked towards the girls' staircase and took Alora by the hand, greeting her with a swift kiss.

"You look beautiful."He whispered, as Alora smiled, and he noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes, like it usually does. "What's wrong?" Alora shook her head and mumbled something about being nervous. She kissed his cheek,

"Nothing, come on, let's go make this night perfect." Jack nodded and the couple walked towards the Great Hall, and Alora was taken aback, it was as if they were at a different place, the Great Hall was decorated grandly, and it looked simply magnificent. After admiring the Great Hall, Alora felt uncomfortable, she didn't imagine for things to be like this, she wanted things to flow nicely, instead, the two for them were standing awkwardly next to each other, both not knowing what to say. Finally, Jack broke the silence,

"Shall we dance?" He said, while Alora nodded, relieved to be doing something then standing awkwardly. They swayed towards the soft music gently, but because Alora was too nervous, she kept stepping on Jack's foot,

"Sorry!" She apologized after the eighth time she stepped on him, while he winced and shook his head, pretending it did not hurt. As they danced some more, Alora became more upset as things were definitely not going as plan,

_Nothing is perfect._ She thought.

"Students and teachers, please enjoy this fireworks display put together by Freddy and Roxanne Weasley." McGonagall's voice rang through the hall, everyone gasped as the fireworks show began, colorful sparks shot around as a badger, a snake, a lion and a raven appeared together with the logo of the Beauxbatons' badge, and Jack cuddled Alora as they admired the rest of the fireworks display. When it finally ended, Jack grinned and offered his hand to dance again, but jack accidentally tripped her and there was a loud ripping sound as her dress had a tear right in the middle, exposing her legs, not knowing what to do, Alora ran, every single pair of eyes trailing after her.

"Alora!" Jack shouted after her as he ran after her. They arrived at the common room when Jack finally caught up with her_, for a girl who is in flats and a dress, she can run well._

"Alora?" He walked to face her, and to his dismay, Alora was crying. "Don't cry, Lora, I know it's humiliating, it's all my fault, if I did-" He stopped, as Alora sobbed even harder, lowering her head.

"I-it's not y-your fault"

"Yes, it is,if I didn't trip you, your dress wouldn't have torn, and you wouldn't be crying and-" he was interrupted yet again because Alora was shaking her head furiously.

"I-I wanted the night to be perfect!" Jack still looked puzzled, "For you! I found the _perfect _dress, I got your robes to match mine _perfectly_, and my hair was _perfect_! Everything was perfect until the Ball started! The dancing was less-than-perfect, we were both so awkward, the fireworks was the only perfect part, but then my dress was ruined, by my own clumsiness, not because of you." She added, as Jack opened his mouth to take the blame.

"You don't have to make _anything_ perfect, the night would already _be _perfect for me, as long as you are with me, don't _make_ things happen, _let_ things happen." He kissed her on the forehead tenderly, while Alora muttered a 'sorry'.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Jack grinned, "And you see, that's why I like you so much, you are so modest, you don't even blame me for a fault that I really did, you are so kind." Alora blushed at the compliment and kissed Jack on the cheeks as gratitude,

"If that is thanks, I can compliment you more," jack laughed, while Alora giggled and slapped him on the chest playfully. "Hey, I got an idea, lets dance!"

Alora gaped, "Here?" Jack nodded enthusiastically, "But my dress is torn, there is no music, there-" She was interrupted by Jack's lips on hers,

"There is such a thing called magic, Alora dear." He pulled out his wand, muttered a quick _reparo,_ and the dress was just like new. He waved his wand at one of the books, transfigured it in to a radio, and music filled the room, with a last wave of his wand, all of the furniture moved to the walls, giving them plenty of space for them to dance. "May I?" He asked, bowing to her as she giggled and put her hand in his, slowly swaying to the music, occasionally kissing and Alora stepped on his foot, on purpose.

"Sorry!" She grinned, while Jack huffed, as Alora stepped on his foot again, and two of them began to have a playful game of foot- stepping.

* * *

A/N:

`A special THANK YOU to KaitlynEmmaRose for all you Reviews! Thank you so much! *Hugs you until you get bruises*

`Next chapter is Georgia and Louis, Albus and Chloë's take on the ball.

`So sorry for the late chapter, I had a senior camp, that's why I couldn't write, but now is my June holidays, or as the Britz call it, Summer hols, so I should be able to write one chapter faster since I don't have to transfer it from my notebook to my laptop.

`To the amazing **jellyturtle**; Here you go, rushed it out for you! You hurry up and go write a fanfic too, so I can read(:


	12. Chloë & Al, Georgia & Louis, Rose & Scor

Chapter 12: Chloë & Al, Georgia & Louis, Rose and Scorpius

Disclaimer: I would go grey if I thought of the entire Harry potter plot by myself.

**** Please forgive my chapter tittle, the limit forbidded me from putting _Chloë & Al, Georgia & Louis, Rose & Scorpius_, so it ended up as _Chloë & Al, Georgia & Louis, Rose & Scor _):

* * *

Albus ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair as he waited for Chloë to come out of the Ravenclaw common room. A couple of minutes later, Chloë walked out of the portrait hole in her yellow dress, her hair curlier than usual and wearing makeup. Albus sucked in his breath as he saw her; no one can deny that Chloë is beautiful. She grinned and walked over to him,

"'Ow do I look?"

"You look really pretty."

"But not preety enuf to compare to someone elze." She said with a playful smile on her lips as Albus flushed and pretended to brush fake dirt off his robes.

"Let's go." He said, after turning different shades of red.

With Chloë in his arm, Albus arrived at the great hall, which transformed in to something entirely different, both of them gasped, but quickly recovered from the shock, as McGonagall ushered the rest of the students in and began the Ball by letting the exchange students, Chloë, Georgia and Louis, on the dance floor to open the Ball. Then, fireworks was released as the couples watched, while Chloë whispered,

"Zo are uue going to tell me who is ze girl uee like?" Chloë and Albus agreed to come to the Ball together to make their crushes jealous, as they were not going with them,

"Who is the guy YOU like? It's Robin Mathieu, am I right?" This time, it was Chloë's turn to blush, as she nod her head slowly,

"I told uee, now uee haf to tell me!"

"Uh. It's a-a girl." Chloë shot him an impatient look,

"That's hurt, by the way! And, well, she has long, red hair..." He paused, as Chloë edged him on, "A nose, a mouth and two eyes." He grinned cheekily as Chloë whacked him on the head,

"Fine, fine. Ilkple"

"What?"

"Ilkepamla."

"Speak up, Al!"

"I like Pamela." Pamela Cartwright is an American in Ravenclaw and shares a dorm with Chloë. Albus flushed as he fidgeted with his fingers, "Don't tell anyone, not even a single soul!" Chloë laughed and reassured him as they heard a new song from The Weird Sisters, the both of them ran to the dance floor and danced to the fast upbeat music, but they heard a lot tearing noise and Chloë turned just in time to see Alora running away, with Jack hot on her heels. Confused, Chloë asked a nearby Beauxbatons student what happened,

"Alora déchiré sa robe et elle a exécuté, car ses jambes ont été exposés. Je pense qu'elle se sent humiliée" **(Alora torn her dress, and she ran away, because her legs were exposed. I think she feels humiliated)** Chloë nodded and felt sorry for Alora, she knew how much she wanted things to be perfect for Jack. But, Chloë saw Robin Mathieu walked by, with his perfect bronze hair combed smartly and his grey eyes met hers for a minute. Chloë's eyes trailed to the girl next to him, clinging on to his arm. A feeling of anger overwhelmed her as she shot a glare at Robin, who looked confused, as Albus turned her away from him to calm Chloë down.

"Zat stupid rat! 'Ow daree he go wif zat geerl!"

"What's wrong with that girl?" Chloë blushed,

"No, I juz zon like heer." Albus rolled his eyes, while Chloë defended herself, "If uee see Pamerler wif anuzzer guy uee would not like heem eizer." Albus rolled his eyes, again. "Ooh, I see someone." He followed Chloë's vision and saw Pamela, dancing closely next to Lysander Scamander, her long red hair pinned in to a bun and she was wearing a blue dress, she laughed as Lysander whispered something to her.

"Come on, Chloë." He led her outside in to the lake and they sat down. "Do you think you have a crush on Robin, or really fancy him?" Albus said, suddenly very serious.

"I don't know. I used to haf a lot of- what do uee call it- flings in Beauxbatons, I haf a new boyfriend every week, but I always sink about Robin, whenever I kizz someone, the face I sink of, is heem."

"Wow, that's profound."

"Uee're the one zat asked."

"I know."

"Do uee sink Pamerler likes uee?"

"I dunno. But she always seem to avoid me, every time I see her."

"Maybee she iz juz nervous to see uee." Albus lied on the grass, sighing.

"We both have relationship problems." He said, chuckling.

However, what Albus and Chloë did not know was that Pamela was jealous that Chloë could go with Albus, and only went with Lysander because he asked before Albus, avoided Albus because she had a crush on _him_, and Robin wished that his date were Chloë instead, and only went with his date because Chloë is going with Albus.

* * *

Louis chatted aimlessly with Zachary Macmillan, a 6th year Hufflepuff, while he waited for Georgia, when she came down, her chestnut brown hair was let loose and curled up, but her blue-green eyes weren't alit with excitement, like they usually do, but Louis passed it off as nervousness. She was wearing her sea blue dress, which matched Louis' robes.

"You look so gorgeous." He declared, giving her a swift peck, while Zachary wolf-whistled. Waving goodbye, the two of them made their way to the great hall.

Chloë & Albus, Alora & Jack, Georgia & Louis opened the Ball by dancing first as they were the reason the two schools even have this ball. Halfway through dancing, Louis gathered all his courage, and spoke what he was thinking all week,

"Georgia, you are the best thing that have happened to me. I may be 15, I may be a dumb blonde and part Veela, but... I love you." He recited his speech, he looked up to Georgia, expecting to see a touched and happy expression, but saw guilt instead.

"Louis. I-I, I em veery sorry. I haf been trying to tell uee zis for a long time, but I was too afraid uee would get mad." Louis stopped dancing, Georgia was beginning to scare him, "I em sorry, but, zis relationsheep cannot work. We haf to break up."

"W-what? Brea-break up? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Louis, it izeent uee're fault. It iz my fault. I cannot cope wif having uee as a boyfriend. Uee are looking for sumzing serious, but I only kizzed uee then because I was too upset over my Papa's death, and I needed sumone to comfurt me. Uee helped me get past my darkest times, I zhank uee fore zat. But …"  
Georgia hesitated, she knows Louis is going to hate her if she tells him the truth, but she has always been an honest person.  
"After I felt beeter, it felt as iff uee were bozzering me, instead of being there for me. I felt irritated around you. I em so so sorry." She let out a deep breath, happy that she finally got all of this off her chest and looked at Louis meekly, all feelings of happiness vanished; Louis' eyes were bitter and he had a dark expression on his face,

"So, what you are saying is, after I helped you recover from the fact that you're father died," Georgia winced but Louis didn't care, "you then treated me as some rag-doll, playing with my emotions, after I told you I love you?" Georgia felt her eyes sting,

"I em so sorry, I know I em very selfiz, I-"

"You're sorry? Why that is helpful!" He said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Louis, I know uee will not forgif me, but I em very sorry." Georgia apologized as tears began to spill, she felt angry at herself for not being able to love Louis as much as he loved her.

"You're right. I will never ever forgive you." Louis said bitterly, "Fuck you, fuck you and your French accent, your perfect looks and your dead father!" Louis probably should not have said those words, but he was too mad to think properly.

"'Ow dare uee insult my fuzzer!" She shouted, her guilt quenched by anger. She slapped him, but not many paid attention to them as the fireworks display was on and they moved to a dark corner of the hall. Louis looked angrily at her,

"I should do the slapping, _Guichard._" He spat her name as if it were an acid as he walked out of the great hall while Georgia ran to the nearest bathroom, sank to the ground and broke down, crying.

* * *

Rose nervously smoothed down her dress before stopping herself,

_Its only Scorpius, why should I be nervous. _Sucking in her breath, she walked down the staircase behind Alora, she saw Scorpius in his emerald robes, and smirked. She intentionally refused to tell Scorpius the color of her dress, and threatened to hex Alora if she told him.

"Whoa. I-I mean, hi." Scorpius said, his eyes bulging and his voice one octave higher than usual. Rose laughed and relaxed, Alora commented that she looked pretty, and Rose now confirmed that she wasn't kidding. She noticed that her combed his hair back, resembling his father.

"Hi." She had to bit her lip from laughing at Scorpius' expression, and a faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks, they walked to the great hall in awkward silence. Rose and Scorpius clapped politely as Alora, Georgia and Chloë danced with their respective dates, officially opened the ball and a fireworks display was released. Scorpius offered his hand to dance, but Rose decided to be stubborn and refused, sitting on one of the round tables and watched the others dance instead.

"_Rose_," Scorpius said with a tone of annoyance, "Going to the ball does not include sulking."

"I'm not sulking."

"Yes you are."

"So, sue me." Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat next to Rose instead.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Scorpius could not resist asking the question that was nagging in his mind for a long time.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do you refuse to be with me?"

"Because, Scorpius! You're a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley, we can never be together, which part of mortal enemies do you not understand? Didn't I explain this before?" She said in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah... But you used to dislike me before fifth year, remember?"

"I remember." Scorpius nodded, motioning for her to go on, "The minute we met you on the train, Al immediately liked you, and you two just clicked, you two became best mates, and I felt as if you were stealing Al away from me."

"But I wasn't, there was always four of us, Jack, Louis, Al and I."

"Al and you are always the closest," Rose admitted, "Don't deny." She added as Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, which closed it and looked at Rose sheepishly.

"But I'm not stealing Al, you know that right? And even if I was, you have plenty of friends; you can always dump Al and get new ones." Scorpius attempted to make a joke, not knowing he touched a sore subject.

"I didn't have a lot of friends." Scorpius quirked an eyebrow, "Seriously. I used to be an- insufferable- know- it- all, ranting about books and knowledge and only Al and Lou put up with me, because we are cousins, long enough to find out who I really am under all the knowledge and crap." Scorpius chuckled at Rose's swearing.

"You know, you still are an- insufferable- know- it- all." Rose laughed and punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"So, why don't you date me?"

"Scorpius," Rose sighed, _way to ruin the nice mood. _"Why must you bring it up, can't you just let it drop?"

"No." He grinned stubbornly, "Have you only known me for a day?"

"Look, you and me, will never happen, okay? Don't push the friendship limit." She snapped, frustrated at Scorpius' constant question.

"All right. Sheesh." Scorpius frowned as the two of them sat in awkward silence.

"So," Rose said, after a long pause of silence.

"So," Scorpius continued, looking at her cautiously.

"Wanna dance?" Rose asked, feeling guilty.

"Dance, right. I don't know how to." Scorpius admitted as he felt a blush creep over his cheeks. Rose laughed, Scorpius Malfoy, Mr. Perfect man, does not know how to dance? "My parents thought that it was too girly and only taught Alora how to, although I rather they didn't teach me, Alora had sore feet for over a week." He laughed at the memory, and Rose, on impulse, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Rose! What are you doing, let me go back, I could step on your foot!" Scorpius whispered, looking at his feet frantically.

"You asked me to the Ball, and the ball includes dancing." Rose teased, using his own words against him. Scorpius grumbled,

"Fine, but it's not my fault if I step on you."

Slowly, Rose began to teach Scorpius, he initially gave up when he stumbled and some Slytherins sniggered, but Rose guided him patiently, after many yelps from Rose and apologies from Scorpius, they managed to dance for five full minutes, before Scorpius stepped on Rose's foot again.

"Sorry! Maybe we should stop; I mean, look at your feet."

"Oh, it's all right, I need to teach you how to dance." Rose insisted, although her feet were red and swollen from the stepping.

"No, Rose, I need more practice, but not tonight. And probably not in a week, your feet look horrible." Rose winced as she walked to sit down, began to take off her shoes, before realizing what she was doing and put her shoes back.

"What are you doing? Take out your shoes so that you can massage them!"

"Later, when I go to the common room, there are so many people here!"

"And how are you going to get back?"

"I'll walk." Scorpius made a face and squatted down directly in front of her.

"What are doing?"

"Carrying you back, of course." Rose made no move. "Come on, it's my fault you can't walk. I'm feeling guilty. Let me help you." He added once he saw Rose sitting there with a horrified expression. She actually thought about trudging back to the common room by herself, but she was too tired, and finally relented, climbing on to Scorpius' back. She thought about the whole ball, getting ready with Alora, seeing Scorpius with his hair and immediately not liking it, being stubborn, teaching Scorpius how to dance, finally dancing with Scorpius- although that didn't end up really well- and Scorpius' sweet gesture of carrying her back. She was half- asleep by the time they got back to the common room, and Scorpius had some difficulty climbing through the portrait hole, and when he lifted his head, he was greeted by the amused faces of Jack and Alora.

"What the… Scorp!" Alora chided, although she looked amused at Rose's drool that was leaking on to Scorpius' robes. Jack made a sound that was a cross between a snort and a laugh, and Rose stirred, which annoyed Scorpius, he carried Rose to his bed and put her down, amused at her messy hair, he brushed her hair from her eyes and leaned in for a soft kiss on her forehead,

"Just accept me, Rose." He whispered in to her ear, before going in to the bathroom to change out of his robes, not knowing that was Rose dreaming about a certain boy.

A/N:

`I finally finished the Ball chapters! Woohoo~

` I'm so sorry for the late update, my mom keeps on asking me to get off the laptop, and I have to obey, or she'll keep my laptop it and I abso-bloody-lutely cannot survive without it. So, bear with me,

` Tell me what you think, should I put Chloë and Al together, am I a big jerk for breaking up Geouis/ Lougia (Stephen, my friend, suggested this, and he sort of forced me to put it here. BTW, Lougia sounds like a Mario character. Epic fail, Stephen, epic fail. Tsk, tsk.)

` I named Pamela Cartwright after my friend, who might or might not be reading this. She wanted to be 'named after' as Chloë is named after my besite Chloe, who is my Sirius. (I know it is complicated, I'm James, she is Sirius. Because we are the only Harry Potter fanatics in our class, she is called Jellyturtle, by the way, but she hasn't written any stories. I hope she does.)

`Just felt the need to boast, although this I knew about this quite a long time ago, I got highest in my level for my literature exam~ YEA~ Sorry for boasting, just really happy (:

` And just some extra info 'bout me, I'm a gleek! Which means I'm a glee fan (Glee is an American TV series, which is AWESOME!), you all can watch it in your spare time, although I do not know the timings, with being in different countries and all.

`Reply to KaithlynEmmaRose;  
Your Jack/ Alora names are so adorable, maybe I would think of a name for them. Yea, Draco is cowardly, but have some faith in him, he might change, in the later chapters *hints* I hope I satisfied you needs on Rose/ Scorpius in this chapter :DD Ropius? Scorse? Never mind, horrible suggestions!

Okay, my AN is SO long.


	13. OWLs stress, Patrolling & Jealously

Chapter 13: OWLs stress, patrolling and jealously.

Disclaimer: If I do own Harry Potter, would I be here writing fanfiction?

* * *

"What exactly is going on between you two?" It was 2 days after the ball, and Alora, Jack, Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Chloë noticed that something was wrong between Georgia and Louis, they were distant and Louis rarely sat next to Georgia and the Hufflepuff table, and vice versa. They brought them to the room of requirement, which morphed in to the same room when they used it to meet after Alora's date with Carlisle Krum.

"Nuzzing"  
"Nothing" They both of them said at the same time, too quickly that they arose suspicion.

"Then why do you two seem so distant?"

"Ask heem."  
"Ask her." The six others shot glances at each other and sighed,

"Care to explain?"

Slowly, Georgia began to explain the whole situation that happened in the Ball, and by the time she finished, Louis was staring angrily at Georgia, who looked a little guilty and angry. Georgia gushed out a series of French words, and Alora and Chloë had worried expressions on their faces,

"I wish that I can love uee as much as uee love me, but I just cannot! Uee'ree angry at me because I broke up with uee, but I only did it to spare uee from more pain by dragging on zis relationship when it doesn't mean anything."

"It meant something to me. Something big, something that made me happy every day, but I guess it meant nothing to you." Louis said, with a pained expression as he avoided Georgia's eyes. He got up and walked out of the common room, brushing his sleeve over his eyes, while Jack offered to walk with him, but he shook his head, stating that he wanted to be alone. The others exchanged worried glances for their two friends, and their broken relationship.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, their group of eight were split in to two. Jack, Scorpius and Albus spent time with Louis, trying to help their best mate and cousin get over his heartbreak- but they might as well be talking to a wall, Louis showed no emotion and spent most of his time sulking in his room, he even stopped showing up for Quittich practice- while Alora, Rose and Chloë stuck with Georgia, who wasn't any better than Louis. Honestly, Alora constantly pondered over why Georgia even broke up with Louis, both of them were in horrible shape. Adding in the avalanche of homework their professors assigned to them because of their OWLs, Quittich practice, prefect duties and patrols (For Rose and Scorpius), the eight of them were in constant stress, even the common room quieted down for the fifth and seven years to study, especially the older students who know what it feels like. The only break they got was when the Beauxbatons students left, leaving a teary eyed Alora, Georgia and Chloë, who still refused to talk to Robin.

* * *

"Ready?" Scorpius asked Rose, it was after curfew, and they had to go patrolling, Rose nodded and grabbed her wand, both of them stepping out of the portrait hole. They talked about the many things under the sun as they turned through the many corners of the Hogwarts castle, around 45 minutes later, they heard a soft squeaking noise, along with shuffling of feet and a few whispers.

"Who's there?" Scorpius said, drawing out his wand and stepping across Rose, trying to protect her. They listened for a while, Scorpius felt someone bump in to him as he stumbled on to the ground, unprepared for the force, they heard someone shout 'RUN!' and two pairs of feet were seen running away from them. They quickly give chase, keeping their eyes on the two feet that were running away from them.

"Impedimenta!" Rose shouted, pointed her wand at the feet, the feet fell to the ground, and Scorpius ran towards them and grabbed the feet, in case they escape again. Rose felt around for their body, and slowly, she yanked on something invisible and revealed James Potter and Freddy Weasley, lying on the ground, apparently very dissatisfied.

"I knew you it was you two! Uncle Harry would be so mad if he hears you are misusing the Invisibility Cloak!" James rolled his eyes and snorted,

"As if, Rosie! You wouldn't dare to tell Dad, you care too much about me." Freddy nodded his head in agreement, while Rose felt a little embarrassed, she usually never tell on them, it would make her more hate-ble then she already is (in her opinion).

"What if I do?"

"That is a rhetorical question, Rose, you'll never tell on us." Freddy said cheekily, while Rose fumed,

"But Scorpius will!" Al eyes turned to Scorpius as a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks,

"Yea, I will, as a Gryffindor prefect, I should, in fact." He cleared his throat and looked at them square in the eye.

"Come on! You wouldn't turn in your cousin-in-laws, right?" Rose and Scorpius blushed and Freddy laughed, clapping him on the back, "I was just joking, Scorpius, relax!" Scorpius relaxed, while James eyed him,

"Why, are you thinking about BEING our cousin- in-law?"

"NO, I-I mean, no offense, Rose, I-no- You see- Abso- I - … no." He finished lamely, while James and Freddy stared at his sudden verbal vomit.

"O-Kay…." Freddy said slowly, before pulling James and the invisibility cloak, walking back towards the direction of the common room. Rose and Scorpius locked eyes for a second, before they blushed heavily, and continue walking. Rose thought about his little scene just now, _he freaked out when Freddy said he was their cousin- in- law, in other words, my husband/ boyfriend, he only freaks out when he is lying and caught in the lie, like the other time with the book (he must be an idiot to think I was convinced. So, does that mean he wants to be my boyfriend? Does he still likes me after I keep on rejecting him?_

Rose blushed at the thought and smiled, but her smile faltered when she saw that they had reached the common room, she enjoyed the time with Scorpius, whether spent in comfortable silence or spent talking with him.

"Dungbombs." Scorpius told the fat lady, while she slide open, and he climbed through it, the two of them stood there, looking each other for a second,_ just ask him, Rose, so what if the girl makes the first move? _She gestured up all her courage and opened her mouth to ask, but was interrupted by Scorpius,

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She all but deflated to the ground,_ Better not, what if he says no and lets me down lightly, then our friendship would be ruined. I can't risk that. He is Scorpius- freaking- Malfoy, he's smart, handsome, funny, he can have anyone he wants, he must have had a crush on me, that's all. He must have gotten over._

"Hello, earth to Rose." Rose snapped out her daze and looked up,

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Alora was sitting on her bed and revising for the OWLs, when she heard a sharp tapping noise on the window, she opened the window and in flew and owl. Recognizing the owl, she quickly took the letter and tore it apart, reading it.

_Dear Alora, _

_I know you are very disappointed over what happened during Christmas. You were right, we are all acting like cowards, for not standing up to my father, for not protecting you and Scorpius. Even __Pot __Harry did a better job than I did. I am very sorry, and when you took a stand, it made me realize what a bad parent I was, it made me realize it was because my father didn't give me the love I needed when I was growing up, I didn't know how to love you two either. I'm sorry, extremely sorry, please, forgive me. Let me love you two, I know you are more forgiving then your brother, so please. Forgive me._

_Love,_

_Father._

Alora slowly lowered down the letter, confusion whizzed past her head as she frowned at the letter. She got off her bed and went to look for Scorpius. Knocking quickly and the door, she was greeted by a grumpy Louis.

"Wha- Oh, it's you."

"Yea, is Scorpius in here?"

"No, he went patrolling, with Rose."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Alora made a move to leave but Louis grabbed her arm,

"Alora, is everything all right?" His bright blue eyes bore in to her and she passed the letter to him. Scanning through it, Louis didn't get it, what's so bad about it?

"Well, good for you. Your dad apologized, why not just forgive him and your family and live happily ever after?"

"In case you haven't noticed, happily ever after usually does not work out for my family, Louis. We aren't like you. I don't have a loving grandmother who dares to rebut her husband. I don't have a grandfather who is obsessed with muggles. I don't have a gazillion and one cousins, aunts and uncles! I don't have your family." Louis gaped at Alora's outburst and nodded slowly, afraid to trigger another outburst.

"I'm sorry. I.. I just don't know whether to believe what father is saying, what if I do, and he… he hurts me again? What if he lets me down again, I don't think I can forgive him if he does it twice. I can't handle it." Louis nodded again, this time understanding.

"Well, if you don't dare to forgive him, then don't."

Alora quirked an eyebrow, "I have a feeling a 'but' is coming up."

"_But_, what if your dad really wants to patch things up with you, and because you don't forgive him, things stay this way, you'll be forever questioning yourself, 'if I forgiven him, maybe thisthisthis won't happen', just go for it. Don't regret it." Alora absorbed his advice and hugged him,

"Thanks, Louis. And I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Georgia. You shouldn't have had your heart broken." She mumbled as her head was against his chest. He nodded and Alora let go, walking back to her dorm.

* * *

Louis stood there for a full minute, holding the door open after Alora left. Alora was only wearing a tank top and sweatpants, her 'pajamas'. Louis saw her in her pajamas many times before, but why did this time bother him so much? He knew something was wrong when he answered the door; Alora was hesitant and distant, worried and looking for Scorpius. As a friend, he should have helped her, right?

_But she is Jack's girlfriend, she is OFF LIMITS._

I know, I never said anything.

_Then why did you blush when she hugged you?_

Shut up! Stop contradicting me, you are suppose to be helping me, not accusing me! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT, we are the same bloody person!

_Stop digressing. _

You'll be the death of me.

_But we are the same person._

UGH!

Frustrated, Louis closed the door and went back to his bed, unaware that Jack, who came out of the shower, saw the entire scene, the hugging, the stoning, and blushing. And boy, was he jealous.

* * *

A/N:

DON'T KILL ME! I am SO sorry it took me this long! I was so busy! Normally it takes me a week to write a chapter, but now it takes me around 2 weeks! I'm so sorry! Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter! I'M SO SORRY!


	14. Forgiveness, Arithmancy & Confrontation

Chapter 14: Forgiveness, Arithmancy & Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. WAIT. Never mind, still don't.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Alora could not sleep; she grabbed the letter and made her way to the boy's dorm.

"Scorpius!" Alora hissed and jumped on Scorpius' bed, shaking him awake; he only snorted and rolled to his side, continuing to sleep. "Aguamenti!" A jet of water squirted Scorpius on the face as he gurgled and coughed,

"Where's the fire?" Scorpius sat upright and wiped the water out of his eyes, glaring at Alora, while she passed him the letter. After reading, his face showed no emotion and he threw the letter on the floor.

"I guess that means you aren't going to forgive father?"

"Alora. I- I, Why would you want to forgive him? He is a coward!"

"But he apologized!"

"Apologies can be fake."

"What if it's real?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again!" Alora huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Scorpius' blankets. "Lorie. I know you want to forgive him, I know you want him to love us, but, but I don't want to see you get hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yea, I understand. But what if he really means it? What if he really changed?"

"How do you know?"

"How do _you_ know?" Scorpius sighed,

"Alora, don't argue with me. I'm older, end of discussion." Alora sighed too and they both looked at each other and hugged. "Sorry for using the whole 'I'm older than you' thing."

"Sorry for being such a brat, and waking you up in the middle of the night." Scorpius yawned as he chuckled,

"Yea, come on, go back to sleep. There are still lessons tomorrow." Alora nodded and walked towards the door, whispering

"Accio letter!" The letter zoomed towards her hand and she took it and slipped out of the dorm quietly.

* * *

"Hey, Rose." Scorpius as he sat down on the circle table with Rose at the library, Rose was taken aback, she was just thinking about him when he appeared. _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come._

"Hey, Scorpius." She replied, until she made a noise that was a cross between a snort and a cough. She mentally scolded herself as Scorpius bit his lip from laughing. _It's just Scorpius, calm down! Stop freaking out! _She gave him a tight smile and they each turned back their attention to their books, after 15 minutes, Scorpius let out a groan as he ruffled his hair in frustration,

"I hate Arithmancy!"

Rose grinned, "come on, I'll teach you."

She guided him slowly through the numbers as Scorpius nodded at some points, while at other points his mind was completely blank. "Now do you understand?"

"A little, I guess."

"If it's so difficult, why did you take it in the first place?"

"Because of you." Scorpius blurted out, before turning red with embarrassment when he realized what he just said. The both of them stared at each other for what seems like an hour, but was actually a few seconds, probably a minute. Their faces were inches apart; Rose leaned and kissed Scorpius, softly and swiftly. She smiled and sat back down on the chair, red in the face. Scorpius had a big goofy grin plastered on his face as he took Rose's hand, both of them the same color as Rose's hair.

* * *

"Alora." Jack greeted as he sat next to her on the sofa in the common room table. Alora frowned, Jack usually greeted her with a peck on the cheek or a warm smile, but there was nothing but a nod today.

"Uh, hi." Alora replied, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "Jack, is everything all right?"

"Yes." He said, before shaking his head, "Actually, no." Jack sighed, his mouth felt dry as he began to say his 'speech'

"I saw Louis and you hug, and well, I know you my girlfriend and everything, but if you choose him, I'll respect you decision, but you must know that I'll fight for you, I won't give up without a fight." Jack finish and his mouth felt extremely dry, a sense of déjà vu coming back; it was just like after he told Alora he liked her, and waiting for her response. It took Alora a full minute for her to actually understand what he was saying.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She breathed, "You'll fight for me?"

"Of course. Lora, you are the most beautifully, sweetest, kind and caring girl on the planet, I would be a fool to let you go." Alora smiled and blushed,

"I don't like Louis, Jack, you are the one I like! I'll never choose him over you! We're just friends, silly." She laughed as Jack visibly relaxed, slouching an inch.

"I-I'm sorry I doubted you." Jack said, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"It's all right." Jack grinned and Alora climbed nearer to him, Jack cuddled her,

"Why not you stay at my house for Easter?" Jack suggested, as Alora thought over it, they would have some alone time and it would be fun! Alora nodded excitedly as Jack laughed and gave her a swift peck on the cheek.

"I'll just have to ask Chloë, I told her I would be spending Easter with her family."

"M' Kay" Jack said, his voice muffled as he was planting a kiss on her hair, as Alora giggled. They spent the night in the common room sofa, in front of the fire, talking to each other until Alora fell asleep in Jack's arms, and soon, Jack fell asleep too.

* * *

Jack turned off the tap as he shook the water out of his hair, putting on his jeans, before realizing he left his shirt in the dorm, he walked out of the dorm and saw that Louis was alone, Scorpius was god-know-where and Al, Chloë, Alora and Georgia were together, studying.

"Weasley." Louis' head snapped up, did Jack just call him_ Weasley? _Jack was usually Mr. Nice Guy.

"Er.. yea, whaddup Jack?"

"Don't act like nothing happened. I know what you did." Louis cowered, although Jack doesn't play Quittich, he plays Ice Hockey during the summer and in his spare time, which helped him build up a good sic pac, and he looked quite menacing without his shirt, glaring straight in to Louis' eyes.

"Uh. Jack, I really don't know what you are talking about."

"When Alora hugged you, why did you stand there for a full minute, looking all dazed? Do you like her?"

"I-"

"Alora is my girlfriend, we talked and she said that she doesn't like you – not more than a friend- so you can put all your thoughts about Lora far behind you head."

"W-what? No, Jack you got it all wrong. I don't like Alora in _that_ way!"

"You sure?" Louis nodded furiously and Jack narrowed his eyes,

"Good, because I don't want to fall out with you, you're my mate." And Jack's expression lost all the harshness, returning to his normal happy self again. The door creaked open and Alora chanted,

"Jack, Jack, Ja..." Her smile turned in to a goofy grin as she saw Jack without a shirt for the first time, "Why are you shirtless?" She laughed, as Jack quickly grabbed a random shirt and put it on.

"You saw nothing." Jack persuaded, as Alora giggled,

"I saw something! I'm pretty sure I did!" She walked towards him and gave him a soft kiss, as Louis pretend gag,

"My eyes! Quick, someone pass me some water to wash them!" Jack laughed and flicked some water from his towel at him, chuckling.

"I didn't come up here to see you guys get in to a water fight," She giggled, "I can't stay at your place for Easter break." Alora pouted a little, and Jack frowned.

"Why not?"

"I told Chloë, but she did the whole guilty treatment on me, saying that I'm leaving my friends for my boyfriend." Jack frowned even more, knotting his eyebrows together, and Alora laughed at his expression,

"Chloë is ridiculous. I think I can persuade her." He joked, flexing his muscles.

"But she is kind of true, I haven't been spending much time with the girls, I think I'll just stay at Chloë, Georgia will be there too."

"If you say so, but I'll miss you a whole lot." He emphasized on the 'whole'

"Oh, it's only for a while." She ruffled his hair, but he kept his frown, "Maybe, just maybe, I can persuade Aunt Gabriella if I can meet you a day after Easter?" Jack's eyes lit up with excitement as he nodded his head furiously and Alora giggled at his reaction. Louis felt a little jealous, not that he likes Alora, he knows that she is Jack's girlfriend, it is just that he missed the times when he and Georgia were together, he also missed Georgia, but he wouldn't admit it, he did nothing wrong, why should he make the first move?

* * *

Louis was walking along the corridor; Transfiguration was starting in 10 minutes.

"Louis!" He heard a familiar voice call; he turned around and saw Georgia. He waited until Georgia walked to him and smiled, her smile dazzling him immediately. ""ow aree uee?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. Louis, I'eem zo sorry! I waz selfiz and-"

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have insulted your father, but my anger got the better of me." He looked at his feet as his ears burned in embarrassment. Stupid Weasley genes.

"I should haf broke ze news zo uee in anuzzer way. It waz my fault too." They looked at each other and grinned after awhile.

"I missed you, maybe we can still hand out with each other? Friends?" Louis suggesting, offering his hand.

"Friendz." Georgia confirmed, and hugged him instead, "I heard zat uee haf been walking close to Kimbeerly Zabini." She smirked as a pink tinge formed on his cheeks and he looked at his feet,

"You heard wrongly." He muttered as he walked to the transfiguration classroom, Georgia behind him, pestering him about Kimberly Zabini.

* * *

Another chapter done! I'm so glad Louis & Georgia settled their tiff, I love them together, as friends.

`Most people might be a little confused over Jack's character, in my mind, he is a sweet guy, little confidence (over shadowed by his famous best mates) but he talks things over and has a rational mind, hence the confrontation. I actually wanted to do a whole jealous Jack scene, but after writing it, I realized it was totally not his character, so I re- wrote the chapter.

` Alora and Scorpius can never be angry at each other, because they have gone through too much together, and they really love each other, so they argue, hug and make up.

Please Review, and please don't alert/ favourite without reviewing! Please~


	15. Easter Part I

Chapter 15: Easters Part 1

Disclaimer: One guess what.

* * *

"Oh..." Jack said as he finished reading the letter that Draco wrote to Alora, "Was that what you showed Louis?" Alora nodded,

"Lemme see, lemme see." Albus said as he snatched the letter from Jack and Chloë and Georgia peered in to read.

"Maybe you should just forgive him, give it a go?" Al suggested after reading, while Rose took the letter and read it.

"No. I'm not going to forgive him." Scorpius said and Alora frowned at her brother,

"Forever stubborn." She muttered. Albus heard her and chuckled under his breath as Scorpius swore under his breath, irritated by his father.

"Anyway, where are you staying for Easter, Scorp?" Jack asked,

"Al's place, Mrs. Potter said that she loved having us there and insisted I came for the Easter Holidays."

"Jack!"

"Lora!" He teased, as Alora rolled her eyes.

"I asked Aunt Gabrielle, we can meet a day after Easter!" Jack grinned and pumped his fist in the air, while Chloë rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Lovezick puppiez."

* * *

The train arrived at the station and the eight of them poured out of the compartment, glad to see their families again. Alora, Chloë and Georgia bid the other goodbye as they went to find Chloë's mother, Gabrielle.

"Alora, Scorpius." They stopped in their tracks as they turned around and saw Astoria,

"Mother?" Alora asked, happy that her mother bothered to find them.

"Alora, mother.. it's too formal, how about plain old mum?" Astoria suggested, as Alora played with the unfamiliar word around in her head.

"What do you want?" Scorpius said, yanking Alora behind him as she frowned and rubbed her wrist, scowling.

"Your father, dad, wanted to come, but he was afraid that you two won't forgive him, so I came alone, we want you two to spend Easter with us." Astoria said, looking at Scorpius, hoping that he would see the light. She knew her children, Scorpius is always the stubborn one who protects Alora, while Alora might get mad, but forgives quickly. It always amuses her how her children's personalities are so different when they are supposed to be twins.

"He haven't changed then, still so cowardly he doesn't even dare to come to ask us himself-"

"We have plans, but maybe we can meet up?" Alora said, cutting off Scorpius and giving Astoria s tiny smile, while Scorpius grumbled under his breath.

"Aztorea!" Gabrielle said as she spotted Astoria, " 'ow haf uee been? It has been too long!"

"Alora!" Noemi, Chloë's younger sister shouted as she hugged Alora, she was a cute ten year old that goes to Beauxbatons, she has straight Veela blonde hair that got up to her waist, her bright blue eyes trailed to Scorpius as she let out a giggle, "Scorpius! J'ai manqué vous tellement!" **(I missed you so much!)** She said as she hugged Scorpius, tightly. Scorpius looked at Rose through Noemi's hair; her face was slowly getting redder and redder. He quickly pried Noemi off and gave her a quick smile, and stood next to Rose, giving her hand a quick squeeze when no one was looking.

Noemi did not get the hint and squeezed in between Scorpius and Rose, questioning him about his summer and Hogwarts.

"Looks like Noemi have a little crush on Scorpius." Rose said with a forced casual tone to Alora.

"You think? I mean, who wouldn't like Scorpius? Only some people will let the chance slip by." She grinned at Rose, who ears started to turn red.

"So, Alora, do you want to spend Easter with your dad and me?" Astoria asked, once she finished talking to Gabrielle.

"Um. I don't know, I already made plans to stay at Chloë's place with Georgia, it might be quite rude to suddenly back out. But, maybe we can meet, uh, 2 days after Easter?" She added quickly as Astoria's face fell and lit up again.

"I'll bring you dad along!" Astoria said, smiling warmly at Alora. Astoria went to find Gabrielle to inform her of the change of plans, Alora turned around and saw that Scorpius and Rose was having some sort of argument, Rose was glaring and scolding him while Scorpius kept raising his hands as he explained about Noemi.

"She's ten! She doesn't think _that _way!" Scorpius said, trying to reason with Rose.

"She sure does act that way!" Alora could see Rose was about to blurt out that they were dating and signaled to her not to say anything else, but Rose was too busy glaring at Scorpius to look at Alora and she shouted, "Remember that_ I_ am your girlfriend; at least have the decency to flirt behind my back!" Rose huffed as she stomped her foot down, giving Scorpius another glare. Coincidentally, Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys heard Rose and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"ROSIE? He is your boyfriend?" Ron bellowed

"I knew this would happen! Ron and I used to argue like that, it was only time!"

"That little ungrateful brat!"

"I'll chop him alive! How dare he date Rosie without MY permission!"

"James! Rose doesn't need you permission!"

"Scorp! How could you not tell me, I'm your best mate!"

"Hey! Me too!"

"You guys didn't know? It was so obvious; Lora and I guessed ages ago!"

"That's so sweet; I think they look cute together!"

"Lily, don't let me picture that, little brothers aren't suppose to say their elder sisters look sweet with their boyfriends. _Ugh._"

"ROSIE! YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE RULE! AFTER SMITH, NO BOYFRIENDS TILL YOU'RE THRITY! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE RULE? YOU CA-"

"We are going to be in-laws!"

"How did you guess?"

"Only you two cousins were in denial! I won't even be surprised if half of the Gryffindor placed bets on when they'll become an item!"

"Boys! Keep it down! Everyone is staring!"

"It's not my fault, mum, it's Jack, why didn't he tell, I'm his mate!"

"Uh, Uncle George? You better take out the sock you stuffed in to James and Freddy's mouth, they are turning purple."

"Oh! Thanks Lucy."

"- ROSIE! YOU CAN'T DATE THAT LITTLE PUNK, HE IS-"

"SHUT UP!" Rose shouted, her face red with embarrassment, "Yes, Scorpius and I are dating. Okay? Enough of all your nonsense!"

"She sounds like grandma." Louis whispered to Albus,

"SOD OFF, LOU!"

* * *

Easter was fun. The Posey family, Georgia and Alora went out to Muggle London to eat at an Italian restaurant and the night was spent with many laughs.

_Later in the Night_

"Zo 'ow is Scorpius now? I haf seen my zizter's family react badly befour, nut good." Gabrielle said as she sat on the bed Alora's was sleeping on in the guest room.

"He should be all right, and I'm seeing him today, at least they will let me see him before they kill him." Alora joked as rummaged through her trunk to see what to wear to meet Scorpius, Rose, and most importantly, Jack.

"Il semble que vous aimez Jack." **(It looks like you really like Jack.)** She said abruptly.

"_Aunt Gabrielle!_" Alora blushed as Gabrielle smiled, she knew Alora and Scorpius since they were four, Alora got along really well with her Chloë, and she treated Alora just as if she was her own daughter too. How could she not know what she is thinking?

"He treats me really well, even when I don't tell him everything, he is honest to me. That's what I like about him. He's a sweet boy." Alora said, thinking about the letter, and how it almost caused Alora and Jack to have an argument.

"Uee two care for each uzzer a lot." Gabrielle smiled at Alora, amazed at how much she has grown.

"Yea." Alora felt a sudden lump form on her throat. She hugged Gabrielle. "Thank you." She choked.

" Zhank uee furr?"

"Being here for me, even though I'm not you're daughter, you were my mum- and my dad- when I didn't have one, you took care of me and Scorpius," the tears started to fall. "You cared for us so much, and I just realized I haven't really thanked you for it. Now mother, I mean mom, is trying to fix our relationship, and you so graciously let her take me out. I mean, what I'm saying is you've been really nice to us. To me." She hugged her even tighter.

" 'ow can I nut take care of uee two, uee were such angelz." She stroked Alora's hair. "Wait furr me." Gabrielle walked out of the room while Alora wiped her tears, a minute later; she was back, holding a rectangle box.

Alora opened the box, there was a charm bracelet inside, with many different charms such as the letter J, the Beauxbatons crest, her birth stone and a four leaf clover.

"It's so beautiful." Alora said as she put on the bracelet immediately. "Thank you." Gabrielle smiled and turned her head to wipe her tears.

"Come on, I'll help uee pick out a nice outfit fur uee, zince uee aree meeting Jack tomorrow." Alora grinned as they began to rummage through her trunk.

* * *

Alora Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron- where Jack and his family stayed at- and stumbled on to the carpet, brushing the soot off herself with a brush, she began to look around and was greeted by Valerie Longbottom, Jack's little sister, 2 years younger than him.

"Alora!"

"Hey Valerie," Alora greeted her, "Where's Jack?"

"Up the stairs, turn left, second door to your right." Alora nodded her thanks and began her way up the stairs, only to bump in to Hannah Abbot- Longbottom. She was a petite little woman with strawberry blonde hair; she was also the landlady of The Leaky Cauldron and the woman who captured Neville Longbottom's heart. Alora met her once during Christmas.

"Alora, how nice to see you again!"

"Hi Mrs. Longbottom, pleasure to see you too." Alora greeted her politely.

"Here to see Jack?" Alora nodded. "Well, you two better not get in to any hanky- panky while in the room." Alora blushed.

"Wha- N-no! We won't!" Alora blushed even more as Hannah chuckled,

"Just kidding. Go on." Alora nodded and made her way up the stairs, turned left and saw a long hallway. Of course, after all, The Leaky Cauldron is a bar/ inn. She knocked, Alora heard some footsteps, sounds of something opening and closing, and the door opened, revealing Jack. He greeted her with a kiss that sent tingles down her spine, in a good way.

"How was your Easter?" Jack asked as he lead Alora in, the first thing that caught Alora's eye was the giant mural of his parents, his 2 sisters, Rachel and Valerie and him, by the beach with the sun setting.

"Fine, we went to an Italian restaurant and Aunt Gabrielle had trouble ordering the dishes, so I had to order them. Wow, it's beautiful." Alora said as she stopped in front of the wall, admiring it.

"Yea, my god-father, Justin Flinch- Fletchy, Janis' father, did it for me; he and mom were close friends in Hogwarts."

"He did all this by hand or by magic?"

"Hand, he took months to finish it."

"WOW." Alora concluded as Jack chuckled and they sat on his bed. Alora looked around his room; it was a little messy, not too dirty and had many posters and pictures of him and his friends, Alora spotted a picture of her and Jack, she remembered taking it while they were in the common room after the disastrous evening at the Valentine's Day Ball. In the picture, they were laughing and smiling at the camera, enjoying each other's company.

"Nice room." Alora commented, as Jack grinned,

"I packed yesterday causeI knew you were coming, aren't you touched?"

"Yea, but honestly, if this is your room after packing, I dread to think what your room is like before you packed it." Jack laughed as Alora hopped off his bed and walked around, she stopped in front of his wardrobe and reached a hand to open it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack warned, but Alora ignored him and opened it, a bunch of dirty and fresh laundry fell to Alora's feet as she scrunched up her nose.

"That is disgusting! You mix you dirty and fresh laundry together?"

"I'm a guy, what do you expect?"

"Now your reputation is ruined! All the Hogwarts girls won't see you as the handsome suave guy anymore." Alora joked dramatically, while Jack continued.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I never had a reputation, the only one I had was being the lucky man who gets to date this beautiful lady that studies in Beauxbatons." Alora smiled,

"So I'm beautiful?" Jack chuckled as he pulled her close to him, one hand on her face, another on his

"So I'm handsome and suave?" Alora smirked as Jack pulled her in to a slow tender kiss. The door opened as they two of them leap apart.

"Jack, dad needs help with the plants." Rachel, Jack's sixteen year old sister said, she had curly brown hair and hazel eyes, which was odd as neither of their parents have brown hair. Jack made an annoyed face as he pecked Alora on the lips,

"I'll be right back." Jack went out the door as Alora sat down on his bed, looking around; she spotted a book under his pillow and pulled it out,

_Happy sweet sixteen Lora!_

It read, and below was a picture of them, taken at the start of the term. Curious, Alora opened the book and realized it was a scrapbook, probably for her birthday, which was on the 30th of May.

_Uh- oh, I ruined Jack's surprise for me._ She thought, she quickly closed the scrapbook and put it under his pillow. She then panicked, Jack's birthday was 3rd May, and she haven't bough anything for him!

"Crap." She muttered under her breathe as she racked her brains for something to buy for Jack.

* * *

A/N:

` I added in the Alora/ Gabrielle fluff because without Gabrielle being so nice to Alora, she'll be kind of like Scorpius, really angry at his parents for not sticking up for them. D:

`I LOVE the Weasleys, so I just HAD to add in the whole train incident and finding out reactions, I had so much fun writing it.

` I set up this new poll on my profile on my next subject, please remember to vote!

` I enabled anonymous reviews, so pleaseplease review!

` I know the dater of Easter constantly changes, so I'll just go with this year's date, 4th April.

To the amazing jellyturtle; Start a fanfic! YES I wanna read, and I'll study, but I'm still flunking math, love! I'll try, but I'm obviously not going to take A Math, but pure Literature instead, like teachers said, since I'm better at languages, take the subjects! XD

Please don't alert/ favorite without reviewing. Pretty please with a cherry on top? :D


	16. Easter Part II

Chapter 16: Easter Part II

Disclaimer: Don't own Parry Hotter.

* * *

It was Easter and the Potters, plus Scorpius was having dinner at The Burrow, Scorpius was nervous about it, after all, he _is_ dating their precious Rosie. Albus was a little angry with him and ignoring him, James was plain angry, only Lily was treating him as per normal, but hanging out with a thirteen year old girl was not how he pictured his Easter.

"Grandma and Grandpa-" Freddy started,

"- may we," James gestured to Louis, Albus, Hugo and Scorpius, "Be excused?" Scorpius gulped as he suspected the ol' Weasley 'talk' that Javier and Teddy received was soon going to be presented to him. Molly nodded and Scorpius quietly obeyed and followed the Weasley boys to the sitting area, sharing a look with Rose as she glared at Albus, angry that he agreed to be part of it.

"Malfoy," James snapped, "Sit on the couch."

He sat.

James, Freddy and Hugo crossed their arms in similar motion while Albus and Louis hung at the back, unaware how to be mean to their best friend.

"Is it true that you are currently dating our Rose Molly Weasley?" James asked.

He nodded.

"Do you truly like Rosie?" Hugo asked.

He nodded.

"Will you hurt her?" Freddy asked.

He shook his head.

"Good, because if you ever hurt our Rosie, I'll skin you alive, Freddy will fling you in to a vat of boiling acid and Hugo hunt you down even if you run away, he isn't a Hufflepuff for nothing, he'll find you!" James said. **(*)**

He nodded. "I'll never hurt Rose."

"You better not, because if you-" Hugo began, but Albus cut him off,

"Hugo, I think Scorp gets it. If you guys don't mind, Louis and I want to talk to him."

Hugo looked like he was about to protest but James nodded and walked out, dragging Freddy and Hugo with him.

"Urhm. What is it?" Scorpius asked nervously, Louis and Albus looked so serious, he rarely saw them like this.

"Look, we aren't going to threaten you like Freddy and the others." Albus said, staring Scorpius down with his green eyes.

"Just answer one question truthfully." Louis continued,

"Do you love Rosie?" Albus asked. Scorpius' stomach formed a tight knot. Either tell the truth and get whacked, or lie and get away unharmed, although he preferred the latter, he knew he had to tell the truth; he had to stop lying from his mates.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I don't like her, I'm sure that I'll love her, sooner or later. I promise you I won't hurt her, I'll care for her, even if she decides to choose someone else. I won't hurt your Rosie." Albus actually felt like ripping Scorpius apart when he said he did not love Rose, but after listening, he felt that that was actually better than Scorpius saying he loved Rose, _love is a strong word. _You can't just say you love someone when you just started being an item. They nodded as the three of them looked at each other in the awkward silence.

"Who's up for some desert?" Molly's voice travelled from the kitchen as the three boys grinned and scrambled back to the table. Scorpius sat next to Rose as she squeezed his hand,

"I heard what you said."

"Wha- how?" Scorpius asked, he was afraid that Rose would get mad, but instead, she smiled.

"Extendable ears. Relax, what you said was very sweet." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek, silence immediately fell as a loud gurgle came from Ron, who was wearing an expression between confusion and anger. Hermione nudged him as Harry sniggered from his side. Ron finally let out his breathe and nodded, before turning to Harry and saying,

"It'll be your turn soon, Harry, soon." He nodded his head towards Lily, and Harry immediately paled.

* * *

Scorpius paced the Potter's guest room nervously,

_What should I do later?_ _Should I forgive him, or should I ignore him, but that would upset Alora. _

_Enough about Alora think about you this time. _An annoying voice that sounded strangely like Alora said. Scorpius sighed as he changed into a grey jumper, jeans and his new green jacket that Alora got him for Christmas. He checked the clock on the wall, it read noon, his feet immediately started to tap, annoyed, he pushed his feet firmly on the ground. Ginger, the Potter's cat, ran in to the room and jumped on to his lap, meowing softly.

"Time to meet the parents." Scorpius whispered to Ginger. He walked down to the Potter's kitchen and greeted Harry and Ginny, informing them he was leaving now.

"Scorpius." Harry called after him. "Just so you know, if things go wrong, well, we'll be here for you." Scorpius grimaced, those that mean things _will_ go wrong? Maybe it was just because Mr Potter and Father used to have conflicts, bad, really bad conflicts. He went to the Potter's living room, where Albus, James and Lily were at, Albus was writing a letter, James was polishing his broomstick and Lily was reading.

"Going to floo to your parent's place now?" James asked.

"Yea."

"Good luck Scorp, don't be too nervous." Albus cheered, but Scorpius scowled.

_Easy for him to say._ Scorpius thought. With on final sigh, he Flooed to the Malfoy Manor and crashed in to Alora, who was just dusting herself.

"OOF!"

Scorpius quickly scrambled off Alora as she moaned in pain, rubbing her back.

"You need to stop eating cows." Alora muttered as Scorpius helped her up. She was wearing a blue dress and a white cardigan, and Scorpius noticed she was wearing a new charm bracelet.

"Did Jack give it you?"

"Nope, Aunt Gabrielle did."

"I didn't get one." Scorpius grumbled, as Alora giggled and pinched his cheeks as Scorpius scowled. A rustle of footsteps echoed through the house and Draco appeared in front of them. Awkward, they stood staring at each other until Draco finally broke the silence.

"Alora, Scorpius. You two came." He gave them a weak smile as Scorpius nodded curtly, while Alora smiled back at him, which boosted Draco's confidence up a notch.

"Your mother has cooked some food for us, shall we go to the dining room now?" They nodded and followed their parents quietly through the big Malfoy Manor. They sat down and waited for Astoria to bring out the food, Draco and Alora making small talk, Astoria walked out with an apron and a tray, with a four plates on it, behind her was their house elf, Inky, carrying a tray full of drinks. Alora and Scorpius was surprised to see their mother donned in an apron, their family was usually prim and proper, the only time they were causal was when they slept, in the pajamas.

Draco cleared his throat, "Um, so, how is school? OWLs are arriving soon, stressed out?"

"Great, so far, it's good. Yea, but luckily Rose helps us in our studies, she is awesome." Alora grinned as Scorpius merely nodded his head and Astoria smiled as Alora seemed to forgiven them already.

"How about you, Scorpius?" Astoria asked and as Scorpius was twirling his spaghetti and did not realize Astoria was asking him a question. He looked like he was deep in thought and was struggling with himself.

"Psss! Scorp!" Alora whispered as he snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, sorry, what?" Alora rolled her eyes.

"How are OWLs, and school work?" Draco asked again, more nervous.

"Um, okay." Scorpius said coldly and stubbornly.

"Any girls caught your eye?" Draco and Astoria exchanged a laughing glance as Draco chuckled.

"Even if I have, you wouldn't even agree." He said with such harshness that Draco stopped in mid- chuckle and the atmosphere became very tense. Scorpius didn't even know why he said that, it just came tumbling out of his mouth, and he regretted saying it.

After they finished their spaghetti, Astoria went to the kitchen to take their desert out,

"Dad, will you excuse us, I have to use the bathroom." Alora said, sending Scorpius a look, which he ignored, she then kicked his shin hard.

"OUCH!" Scorpius jumped as Alora narrowed her eyes at him, "Um, I have to go too..." He mumbled, as they walked in to the hallway,

"What was that for?" Scorpius grumbled.

"You know! Stop being such a jerk and start answering their questions! They are trying hard!"

"Yea, whatever." He shuffled his feet and Alora glared at him, they heard a loud crash and a shriek coming from the kitchen. They rushed to the kitchen and saw a clump of food and plates lying around Astoria's feet, tears was running down Astoria's face and Draco stepped around the plates and hugged her, muttering comforting words,

"I'm sorry, I wanted things to be perfect for the children, I'm sorry I ruined it, desert is dirty, we can't eat it now."

"It's all right, love, we won't eat desert then." Draco assured her as he wiped her tears and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, and Scorpius never saw them act so affectionate to each other before, and was touched.

"Yea, it's all right… mum." Astoria ran forward to hug Alora, both of them laughing.

"Umm. If you don't mind, I can make desert." Scorpius suggested hesitantly. Draco smiled,

"Why don't we all make it together?" Alora suggested,

"Seems like a good idea!" Astoria said, and they spent the afternoon making chocolate cake, throwing flour at each other, licking the mixing spoon and Scorpius got scorned by the oven.

"Ouch!" He leaped backwards, holding his hand, Alora wanted to help him, but Astoria, held her back, nodding towards Draco.

"Are you okay? Here." Draco asked worriedly as he cast a cooling charm on the burn.

"Um. Yea, thanks." Draco's cold grey eyes burned with tears as Scorpius sent him a warm smile. Alora and Astoria smiled at each other, eventually, their father- and- son relationship will be fixed.

* * *

_The Easter holidays passed in a blink of an eye and they were soon on the train back to Hogwarts._

Today was the day. The day of the finale match of the Quittich Cup, Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor team, James, Scorpius, Randy Wood, Albus, Roxanne, Freddy, Rose - and their reserves- Louis, Jack, and Kevin Jordan, was nervous.

Kimberly Zabini walked to the Gryffindor table, wearing her Quittich attire,

"Morning Louis." She said with a slight Italian accent.

"Morning Kim!" He said to the third- year.

"I heard you are finally playing today." True enough, James caught the flu bug and passed it on to Randy, so Louis and Jack will be taking over them and Roxanne taking over captain (she is co- captain.)

"Well, good luck, you'll need it." She said, in a jokingly tone, which shocked the other Gryffindors, when did Kimberly and Louis become good friends? She smiled at him- Louis promptly returned it with a goofy grin- and she walked back to her housemates, most of them glaring at Louis.

"What the heck, Lou? _Zabini?_" Freddy asked, dumfounded.

"There is nothing wrong with Kim!"

"She is the enemy today." James coughed violently as Lucy frowned and patted him on the back. Louis rolled his eyes and nodded, munching on his toast. After Roxanne made sure everyone took at least two bites of their breakfast; she stood up and led the team to the changing room, for everyone to change into their Quittich attire, Alora beside Jack, as he looked nervous, after all, it was his first game after a long time.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alora asked worriedly, Jack he double-checked his broom.

"Yea, go on to the spectators seats or you won't be able to get a good view of me." He grinned as Alora pecked him on the cheek,

"Good luck." She speeded away to the seats and joined Chloë and Georgia. Jack shook his head off all nervous thoughts and joined the team, James was furiously telling Roxanne all the important stuff to remember, who looked overwhelmed. Rose was calmly polishing her broom and Louis was next to her, chatting away nervously, Albus and Scorpius were still putting on their Quittich attire and Freddy was swinging his bat around.

"Okay team! It's time to go out!" Roxanne announced as James, Randy and Kevin went to the reserves seats to watch them play. Roxanne leading them, Freddy, Albus, Scorpius, Jack, Louis and Rose lined up in front of the wooden doors and it opened, bright sunlight temporarily blinding Jack. If Alora was cheering for him, he could not hear her, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were all cheering for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was always close, and Slytherin just wanted to cheer for a house that wasn't Gryffindor.

"Presenting, THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! Chasers Scorpius Malfoy, Jack Longbottom and Louis Weasley, Beaters Freddy and Captain Roxanne Weasley, Keeper Rose Weasley and Seeker Albus Potter!"

Jack's stomach tied in to a knot as jeers were heard, before a loud roar was heard from the Gryffindor crowd, a WWW sign appeared in the sky, with a Gryffindor lion next to it.

"NOW! THE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM! Chasers Kimberly Zabini, Lily Potter and Tony Kingsley, Beaters Wendy Moon and Alec Perks, Keeper Hugo Weasley and Seeker Captain Kaithlyn Emma " The crowd roared with excitement as Madam Hooch walked to the middle of the pitch,

"I know that it's the final game of the season, and this determine whether you get the Quittich Cup, but I expect a clean game!" She warned both teams, "Captains, shake hands!" Roxanne and Kaithlyn shook hands, for a full minute before Kaithlyn winced and let go, Roxanne smirking.

"Mount your brooms." They did so and Jack gripped his broom firmly behind his Chaser gloves, Madam Hooch threw and the Quaffle up and blew her whistle.

"Aaaaaand the game begins!" Nick's loud voice boomed through the pitch as Jack zoomed forward and snatched the quaffle, he dodged bludgers and the Hufflepuff chasers, flying towards the goalposts, he raised his arm to shoot but a bludger speed at him and he dropped the quaffle and flew backwards to avoid being hit.

"Great work there, by Longbottom, pity the bludger made him drop the quaffle. Talking about Longbottom, he and Louis Weasley are playing because James Potter and Randy Wood are sick.." Jack shut off Nick's voice as he flew up after Tony Kingsley, trying to snatch the quaffle back, but to no avail as Tony threw the quaffle towards the hoops, luckily, Rose caught it and threw it to Louis, who paled and flew quickly towards the Hufflepuff hoops, but Kimberly tried to snatch it, and Louis dropped it. Luckily, Scorpius was flying below Louis and he caught it and threw it in to the Hufflepuff hoops.

"Malfoy shoots and scores!"

Jack, Louis and Scorpius high- fived each other and quickly returned to the game, Lily took the quaffle and was flying towards the hoops,

"Potter to Kingsley, back to Potter, back to Kingsley, back to P– OH NO! Bludger sent by Roxanne Weasley and hit Kingsley, wicked aim, Roxy! Longbottom now in possession of the quaffle, oh, dodges Zabini and a bludger by Perks, passes it to Weasley, he shoots, HE SCORES! Gryffindor 20, Hufflepuff 0!" The Gryffindors cheered and the other third quarter of the pitch booed. The sky rumbled as rain began to pour down heavily,

After 15 minutes, the rain was still a heavy and the score was 40- 50, Hufflepuff in the lead; Jack was beginning to lose heart as he urged Albus to find the snitch quickly, he heard Scorpius yell his name and he turned around, only to smack by the quaffle in to stomach. He coughed and quickly flew to the hoops and scored.

"YES!" Scorpius grinned at him and Jack rubbed his stomach, showing Scorpius a rude hand gesture as Scorpius chuckled. Now that they were tied, the Hufflepuff team stepped up their game and it was nearly impossible to get the quaffle, lucky they had Rose, who blocked the Hufflepuff chasers from scoring. Louis flew next to Kimberley and snatched the quaffle, but she did not give up and Louis had to pass it to Jack, Jack caught it neatly and flew towards their keeper, Hugo. He was concentrating too much on scoring that he did not see the bludger flying to him at top speed, luckily, Freddy knocked him out of the way, but the bludger hit Jack's ankle with a loud THWACK! He dropped the quaffle in pain and grabbed his ankle, which was bent in a weird angle.

"You okay?" Louis mouthed to him across the field, and Jack managed to nod and tried to focus on the game.

"Ahhh. Longbottom received a bludger to his ankle, sent by Moon! But it looks like he is all right as he tries to snatch the quaffle back from Zabi- WAIT A MINUTE! Is that the Snitch!" Sure enough, Kaithlyn and Albus went in to a dive and became a blur of yellow and scarlet, the both of them tumbled on to the ground in mess and Albus stood up, with a big grin as he opened his pal, the Golden Snitch was lying there, flipping it's wings lazily

"Albus Potter caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins 200- 50!" The Gryffindors cheered as they realized they just won the house cup! Roxanne kissed Albus on the head as she screamed in joy and hugged anyone she could get hold off. Louis and Albus started to break in to a victory dance as Rose and Scorpius hugged each other and started kissing in the rain. The Gryffindors ran down as Alora ran towards Jack, ignoring the mud that was splattering all over her jeans as she hugged him in glee.

"Jack! You did it! You won! You won! You won!" She screamed as she kissed Jack and hugged him tightly.

"Ouch!" Jack moaned as he ankle gave way and they both fell to the ground.

"What's wrong? Is it your ankle?" Alora asked anxiously as she touched his ankle tenderly, and he winced. "My poor baby." She cooed as his cheeks flushed and she helped him up.

"JACK! COME ON! WE'RE RECEIVING THE FREAKING QUITTICH CUP!" Roxanne's voice came from the megaphone as everyone chuckled and the Gryffindor team lined up as McGonagall passed them the Quittich Cup, Roxanne squealing with delight.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" James shouted, before going in to violent fits of coughing. The Gryffindors ran back to the common room as Jack and Alora took their time going to the Hospital Wing.

After Madam Pomfrey fixed his ankle (Muttering "They should have Quittich banned" under her breathe), they went back to the common room.

"Jack. I got an idea!" Alora suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Jack, while Albus and Louis left them alone.

"Oh really? What's your idea, Lora?"

"Your birthday is ony the 3rd of May, and mine is on the 30th," Jack nodded, not knowing what she was up to, "Why not we celebrate our birthday together, on the 16th?"

"Hmm, that's a good idea, okay then, on the 16th!" Jack grinned as he kissed her and she grinned back, she knew what exactly to give him for his birthday.

* * *

A/N:

`HAH! OH RLY? That's me and my friend's THING! HAHAH!

`I changed Lily and Hugo's house to Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor; I found that it suited them more.

`My lovely JELLYTURTLE has written a new story called 'Who Cares?' So far, it's only 3 chapter, please go and read it! Btw, it's her first fic, so be gentle. :D

`I'm sorry if the whole Albus/ Louis/ Scorp part wasn't so good, I felt that it could be better, but I just could concentrate much these few days. I hope it's not too horrible.

` HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINGAPORE! Yes, it's my country's birthday today, LOL.

`For the poll, I changed it 2 options only, cos I already have the general ideas, but can't decide which to do first, so PLEASE VOTE!

(*) The FIND thing, was cos of A VERY POTTER MUSICAL, if you haven't watched it, GO AND WATCH IT on youtube, it's hilarious!


End file.
